Drink It Up
by SophieM19
Summary: Brooke leaves Lucas, who is has become a workaholic, when she finds out she is pregnant. Six years later they find each other again, will Brooke ever spill her secret, or let him go completely...


Okay, this is how my fanfic starts. It's a monologue, but only the very first part of it is. Brooke is actually talking to some one else, but all you read are her answers. This is my third fanfic. I have written many more, but don't actually have the time to post them…so this one is pretty special to me because the idea came to me…somehow…through readin The Nanny Diaries…it's a great book. I heard that they were making it into a movie, though. Oh and I want to dedicate this chapter to Tea, who was my inspiration and the person who wrote my biology essay so that I would have time to finish this and many other chapters for her. Thank you so much, T, I promise you wont have to do any of my work anymore…except if my English professor gave me lots of homework, cause ya know I cant handle Shakespeare. Thanks for being a tidy roomate, supportive best friend, and the first person on my Christmas list.

Xoxo

Sunkissed220

Prologue:

"My name is Brooke Davis. I am twenty-seven years old."

"My goals? Well…my goals are…mostly my son…you know…hoping he has a great future and all, good life. Those are my goals"

"Best experience? My best experience would have been…my son…also…I guess…I don't really have anyone else, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Worst experience? Wow…where do you guys get these questions from? Do I have to answer it? I do? Oh, okay. This stays between me and you. Right? Okay, good. I guess my worst experience is leaving One Tree Hill. And what? There is nothing else! No, I swear…I'm not hiding anything from you. What? I have that 'look' on my face? What look? That isn't a look! No, it isn't! You're supposed to be giving me advice not telling me about 'my look'! You're here to guide me? Oh really? Well…do your job and guide me…till now all I have been asked are these stupid questions-. Lucas Scott. Happy? Oh, you are, are you? What else? Do I have to go on? Okay, fine! Leaving him behind was the hardest thing ever…but its not like he even wanted me, he was way to consumed in work to even care. Oh, he worked in his father's company. No, I don't know why he took the job. His father wanted him there, I guess. Does he know about Conner? No…no he doesn't know about him. Why not? How could you even ask me that! Lucas Scott was the greatest person I had ever met until he got hired by his own father to become V.P of the company and ever since then it became non-stop work…work at night…work in the morning. Agh…next question"

"My One wish? Are you serious? That's a real question? Oh, god…my one wish…my one wish goes to Conner, may he lead a happy life. That is my one wish. Happy?

**Chapter** 1: While in Therapy

"So how did the meeting with the therapist go?" Peyton asked Brooke as she joined her outside of the apartment building they shared.

"Horrible. I don't even need a therapist Peyton. I am perfectly fine" Brooke huffed as she unlocked the door.

"I didn't say that you did…its just that he helped me get through the divorce and I thought maybe he could help you with…with whatever you're going through right now" Peyton said flailing her arms as she entered the spacious apartment behind Brooke.

"Peyton, it was a thoughtful gift but really I-"

"Mommy!" A voice echoed throughout the room as a little boy with blond hair, blue eyes and an adorable grin ran through and clung tightly to Brooke's small waist.

"Conner…please…Mommy's very tired and doesn't have time to play now" Brooke said as she ruffled his hair.

"Come with me Con, you and I can play playstation…and this time I'm going to win" Peyton said offering to give Brooke a time to rest, knowing how hard she had been working this week. Brooke gave Peyton a grateful smile as she led Connor out of the hallway and into the living room.

"Ms. Davis?" An elderly woman asked as she entered from Connor's bedroom.

"Oh, Mrs. Banister, thank you so much for looking after him again. How much do I owe you?" Brooke asked as she reached for her purse.

"Well, I looked after him for three hours today…so that's fifteen dollars…and last time I looked after him for two hours and forty-five minutes…so that's about eight dollars and fifty cents" the woman calculated as she held out her hand.

Brooke nodded, fully well knowing that Mrs. Banister's calculations were a tad wrong, but handing over the amount anyways, with a small tip.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Banister. I don't know what I would have done without you" Brooke thanked her as she led her towards the door.

"One more thing, love."

"Yes, Mrs. Banister?"

"Lord knows you need a man to look after the both of you-"

"Oh, Mrs. Banister" Brooke sighed knowing where the conversation was leading to.

"Well, you do! You are almost thirty, what man would want a woman who has a child and is in her thirties!" Mrs. Banister replied with good intentions.

"All right, Gloria, what is it?" Brooke sighed, giving in to the older woman's advice.

"My son, who lives in the Village…he's single at the moment. Got out of a bad relationship with some horrible woman. God knows who. But he needs someone and so do you, and he really does love children-"

"Gloria, I'm sure your son is great, but as you can see I have no time at all to entertain ideas of me being in a relationship at all, I'm really sorry"

"So, I'll tell him to call you up then, shall I?" Gloria smiled at Brooke. Brooke sighed, not wanting to explain it all over again.

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged as she slowly closed the door as Mrs. Banister walked down to the elevator with glee.

"Hey Peyton, come help me with this" Brooke called out the following evening to her friend who slept in the bedroom across.

"What is it?" a sleepy Peyton grudgidly walked in to Brooke's room.

"I need help picking out a dress" Brooke answered as she shut the door behind her.

"Wait! You wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me to pick you out a dress!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Um, yah…actually. I don't have time to do this in the morning because of Conner and my work…and payin the bills." Brooke added eyeing a sheepishly grinned Peyton.

"Did I mention the bills?" Brooke repeated, watching Peyton squirm even more.

"Oh all right already! I get it! I don't pay the bills, but I'll get a job, I swear…just give me a couple of days!"

"Peyton! You have been living here for a year already and so far…no job! You really need to put effort into it!" Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton sighed as she collapsed onto Brooke's comfy queen-sized bed, "Look, I get it…its just that…when I married Nathan straight out of high school…I never had to work. He always brought in all the money and all I had to do was remodel the house. Now that we're divorced and that bastard wont give me a dime…I actually have to do things on my own" Peyton whispered sadly, "and it scares me"

Brooke sighed as she glanced at her fragile friend. After the divorce, Brooke suggested Peyton move in with her. Brooke hadn't seen Peyton since her and Nathan had gotten married. But when they split she felt slightly sorry for her former best friend and made room for her to board. At first, all Peyton did was snottily criticize Brooke's lifestyle. Peyton frowned upon the fact that Brooke had no husband, let alone a boyfriend…and the only man-or boy in this case-was her son, Conner.

Brooke, at first, couldn't believe how much Peyton, her strong, rebellious friend-who had her own beliefs and dreams-had become, a wealthy snob who couldn't survive without her Prada bags and husband's bank account. But Peyton's life came crashing down when the mistress moved in and she was kicked out.

But after a while, it wore off, Peyton entered the real world…and became a real person. Sure she was a little edgy sometimes and still couldn't find a job…she understood what Brooke had to go through to become who she was, and Peyton respected her deeply for that. Secretly, no one knew that Brooke was Peyton's role model, she admired her wit and courage to be able to raise a son alone, heart broken and poor, and then become successful and a great mother. It amazed her everyday to see them together. Brooke and Conner. That's all there ever was. Peyton was grateful that they were quick to accept her into their little family because she had never had anyone love her the way her best friend and Conner did. Later they became a trio…Brooke, Conner and Peyton, because Brooke-as caring and nurturing as she had become-knew what it was like to be alone and abandoned.

"Okay, so which dresses were you thinking of wearing to this…banquet thingy?" Peyton asked as she eyed Brooke's closer.

"How about the black one?" Brooke asked as she removed the article of clothing from her closet.

"Ugh!" Peyton answered as she mimicked gagging.

"The red one?" Brooke asked pulling out another dress.

"Double Ugh!" Peyton replied getting up to near the closet, "Brooke! You have a whole load of sexy dresses! Why don't you wear those?" Peyton asked pulling out many different ensembles.

"Oh god, Peyton, I don't know" Brooke replied hesitantly, "those were the dresses I had owned from when I lived in Tree Hill…before Conner was born"

"So?"

"So…so…I cant wear them!" Brooke said pointing out the obvious.

"Why not!" Peyton shrugged, "who says its not okay for mother's to look sexy and glam…and anyways, with your figure and complexion, you should be able to pull off both with ease" Peyton replied eyeing Brooke's tired but beautiful face and hour-glass figure, "men would fall at your feet"

"Men would fall at my feet?" Brooke repeated, "okay, then…maybe…I haven't really had a man in a while…pick out a dress"

"Um…okay" Peyton answered rummaging through Brooke's closet, "not this one…not this one…oh, maybe this one…on the other hand…no…not this one…not this" Peyton murmured incoherently to herself as she searched through the hanging dresses, "not this one…not this-"

"Oh my god!" Peyton cried out as she pulled out a dress.

"What?"

"This is it!"

"This is what?" Brooke asked curiously as she neared Peyton.

"This is the perfect dress Brooke!" she exclaimed as she handed her a black Vera Wang dress.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked hesitantly, eyeing the dress.

"Brooke, eight years as a trophy wife has taught me what to wear at every event…and trust me…wearing that, is exactly what I wished I would have worn to every single one…its stunning!" Peyton clapped her hands together in glee.

"All right…fine…I'll wear it" Brooke sighed, but Peyton saw a hint of a smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Good night Brooke" Peyton chuckled as she waltzed over to her bedroom across the hallway.

"Night" Brooke answered carelessly as she admired the dress in her hands. This was the dress she was going to wear to her seventh anniversary with Lucas. They had been dating for seven years-since they were sixteen-and she was awaiting for a very lush evening out. But then a couple of hours later, Lucas called to cancel their plans due to prior business engagements, promising to make it up to her.

He never did. He was so tied up with his job that it was impossible to even get two words out of him without a cell phone glued to his ear.

Brooke sighed as she shook her head and placed the dress on a hanger, leaving it to be worn for the day of the banquet because it was so beautiful that is does not deserve to be locked up with her memories.

This chapter is a little short. It's a filler for what's to come. You gotta add some detail to the story right? I'm going to post up chapter 3 soon, not to disappoint the few readers I have. I appreciate all of you guys reading this. If you want to be a critic, just press on that picture of Brooke and Lucas at the bottom and reply. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Maggie, who went through the same thing, minus the kid, on a date with some guy called Nathaniel. Maggie, even though your date was a complete disaster, you still looked gorgeous (even with spaghetti sauce on your dress) LOL. Those are my friends for you. Enjoy the chapter. Drama ensues in the chapter after this

XOXO

Sunkissed220

Many thanks to : cheerynbroody21, Naley-n-Brucasfan4ever, PrincessLola, Chickity, satinzevi, bubbles91083, Brooke89, Brucasluver2005, jameslaffertyluver

Thanks for updating...love ya lots

**Chapter** 2: Sexy Mamma

"Mommy! Mommy!" Conner cried out as he jumped up and down on Brooke's bed enthusiastically, "wake up!"

"Mmmm" Brooke sighed sleepily, "not now baby, mommy's still tired" she mumbled to her five-year old.

"Okay, mommy" he said as he got off the bed.

"Hey baby" Brooke said as she sat up.

"Yah…silly mommy" Conner giggled.

"Come sleep next to me, baby…I missed you this week" Brooke smiled patting the bed as the love of her life climbed in next to her, "I love you, Con" she whispered against his soft blond hair.

"I love you too mommy" he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"Okay. Hair?"

"Check"

"Make-up?"

"Check"

"Earrings?"

"Sexy Vera Wang dress?"

"Double check"

"Jimmy Choos?"

"Triple check" Brooke nodded in response

"Okay, then, so you're good to go" Peyton replied as she stepped back to get a full look

"So…how do I look?" Brooke asked as she emerged from the bedroom and gave a full twirl. Peyton stared at her in silence for a few seconds before finally breathing out,

"Wow"

"Wow?" Brooke repeated unsurely.

"Yah…as in amazing, gorgeous, sexy, beautiful and breathe taking" Peyton exclaimed.

"Really?" Brooke blushed as she fingered the dress, "it isn't too much?"

"Too much my ass! This is just perfect!" Peyton squealed as she hugged Brooke lightly.

"Thanks Peyt" Brooke smiled at her best friend, "are you sure you don't want to come?"

Peyton sighed and fell back on the couch.

"Yah, I'm sure. I'm not exactly ready to see Nathan and his new Mrs. yet" she shrugged pretending to remain absolutely calm.

"I'll take a picture of her with my phone" Brooke grinned knowing her friend too well to buy the act

"Oh, would you?" Peyton finally burst and Brooke nodded chuckling, "Tell me how much you hate her the second you come back, okay?"

"Peyt…you know that you could always borrow my Donna Karan dress, go down to the banquet yourself, and wow that pants off both Nathan and then new Mrs.-whoever she is" Brooke shrugged.

"Donna Karan, huh?" Peyton thought about it, "How about the Dolce and Gabbana one? With the really nice lace? Can I wear that one?" Peyton asked pleadingly.

"Whatever it takes to get you to go" Brooke giggled as she led Peyton to the closet, "go ahead and pick it out" she motioned to the dress and then left the room in search of Conner

"Bye Con, have a good time with Mrs. Banister okay. I love you" Brooke said as she left Conner in Mrs. Banister's capable hands.

"I love you, mommy" Conner waved as his mother walked over to the elevator.

"Love you too, Con" Brooke repeated thoughtfully as she got into the elevator, her heart reaching out to the little boy who would probably wait up all night for her to come back. And the second that she did he would bound into her arms, enveloping her with a loving hug.

Brooke sighed as she leaned back in the elevator. It was all she needed at the moment, he best friend's support and her son's love.

"So, do you think that she'll be prettier than me?" Peyton asked as they emerged from the cab they shared on the way to the banquet.

"No Peyton…for the fifteenth time…no, I don't think she'll be prettier than you" Brooke sighed as she thanked the door man for holding the door open as she entered. But he didn't seem to response as he was too busy checking her out.

"Wow Brooke, even the door man couldn't hold it in" Peyton giggled as she walked in behind her.

"Hush, Peyt. Remember, stay calm. Don't create a scene and never speak without thinking. Okay?" Brooke said glancing at her friend unsurely as they stood in front of the banquet's doors.

"Relax, okay? Don't worry about me. You just have your fun" Peyton reassured her, "and I'll have mine"

"Peyton" Brooke whined.

"Kidding, kidding…I wont do anything to the newest Mrs. Scott…except show her what the former Mrs. Scott is all about" she added as she pushed open the banquet doors, taking in the glamour and glitz that emerged before them.

Thanks for reading guys, your support is awesome! In this chapter you finally get to see a side of Lucas. The very beginning is sort of his view. I wrote this chapter three different times, and this is the one I was most satisfied with. Agree? Read it first. Another dedication would be to Conner (that's where I got Brooke's kid's name from), the absolute cutest boyfriend in the world. I can't help it, every time he is around his friends he acts all macho, but then he comes over and watched stuff like 'A Walk to Remember' or 'The Notebook' with me. Plus, he also took off his jacket to shield me from the rain last night. Isn't that adorable?

XOXO

Sunkissed220

P.S: My titles for my chapters might seem unfitting, but they really do fit poetically…if you do the math…or should I say English…that's supposed to be a 'LOL' joke, but I just realized how lame it sounded…LOL

**Chapter** 3: Calling Out To Nowhere

"So as I was saying Lucas, do you think a diamond is too much?" the woman that sat near him at the table asked, "I mean, god knows you can afford it…but do you think it would match the jewelry that I got from Milan?"

"Listen, Cecilia, I don't really have time for this" Lucas replied as he glanced around the ballroom, "I have to meet some of out newest clients that my father invited without even asking me about it"

"Its not like he needs your permission Lucas" Cecilia rolled her eyes at him as she glanced at her freshly manicured nails.

"This is business Cecilia…he does need my permission to enroll new clients that we have to sponsor" Lucas answered, but then asked himself why he was even paying attention to his girlfriend's mindless questions.

"Lucas!" he heard a familiar voice call out, "Lucas!"

He turned and saw his father motioning for him to come over. Lucas stood up and walked to his father.

"Where are they?" he asked as he neared Dan.

"Look, this is a big clothing company. Jack Chase, the owner, just called to say that he sent over his V.P to represent them. Some woman by the name of Betty…or Bella…or something with a B. But anyways, just stand by me and your brother Nathan will bring her over since he has offered to meet her by the door" Dan explained.

"Okay, so where is Nathan anyways?" Peyton whispered into Brooke's ear as they entered the ballroom.

"I don't know, but he said he would meet me by the door" Brooke shrugged as she looked around. She felt slightly uncomfortable as wherever she passed all eyes would be on her.

"Get used to it babe…you're a beauty" Peyton smiled sensing her best friend's tension.

"Thanks for coming with me Peyt, I really needed some support tonight"

"No prob"

"Wow, there are some really gorgeous babes here" Jake whistled as he stood by Lucas.

"Oh yah?" Lucas grinned, eyeing a blond who was waving to him. He knew that Cecilia would be mad that he was flirting with other woman, but at this point, he didn't really care.

"Especially the one Nathan's bringing over" Jake commented, "she's seriously fine"

"Where is she?" Lucas asked as he tried to look at her over the sea of people.

"I saw her at the door…he's bringing her over here"

Lucas's eyes wondered over to the blonde's again. She was sexy…not beautiful…but attractive. There was only one woman in his life that had ever been beautiful, and it was-

"Brooke?" he cried out, choking on his wine, when he saw the brunette emerge from behind his father.

"Lucas?" she asked in same tone. Her eyes widening with confusion, "you're that company that wants to sponsor 'Fashion Unlimited'?" She asked in disbelief.

"Brooke?" Dan asked out of the blue, "that was her name? I could have sworn he said Betty" Dan shook his head as all eyes were turned to him, "sorry, carry on"

"Um…I'm going to get a drink" Jake he said wanting to avoid whatever was coming next. He walked over to the bar to order a drink but his eyes fell on the blonde that stood next to him. Finally it hit him, he had recognized her.

"Peyton?" Jake asked as the blond turned to him.

"Jake?" Peyton asked in equal astonishment. During the evening her attention was mostly focused on Nathan and the blonde-bimbo hanging off his arm, "I cant believe you're here too!"

"Yah, well…I work for Lucas" Jake shrugged sheepishly, "he's somewhere in the crowd"

"Wait a minute! Lucas is here too!" Peyton asked anxiously.

"Yah…over there I think…why?" He shrugged gesturing to right.

"Oh my god, Brooke!" Peyton said putting her drink down ready to go after Brooke.

"Peyton its okay" Jake said grabbing her arm before she left, "she's already seen him"

"Jake" Peyton said shaking his arm off, "that's all the more reason to go and see if she's okay" Peyton said before she went off into the crowd.

Jake leaned back against the bar and shook his head thoughtfully, watching the blonde who he had crushed on during high school leave.

"Okay Lucas, you two get acquainted while I do the same with that gorgeous woman over there" Dan winked at both of them as he walked over to flirt with a younger woman.

Brooke turned to face Lucas shyly. She hadn't imagined she'd ever be seeing him here.

Lucas's eyes flitted towards Brooke as he took her in. She looked more beautiful than ever, but something was different about her.

"So, you still work for your father?" Brooke asked him but her words remained unheard as he focused on what was different.

"Yah, um…it's a pretty good job I guess" he shrugged.

"Yah, I guess" she mumbled, her eyes turning away from his and into the crowds.

It was her face, he finally realized. She looked more mature, more real. No longer could he see the bouncy, energetic woman who he had been with, but now a mature and blossoming beauty in her place.

"Do you want to dance?" he suddenly asked her and she hesitated before nodding slowly. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her closer but she kept her distance.

"Chill Brooke, its just a business dance" he grinned coyly at her.

Brooke shot him a glare but didn't say anything.

"I cant believe you're still mad at me" Lucas whispered into her ear with a smirk.

"This is a business dance Lucas, not a personal one" Brooke muttered angrily as she sway in his arms.

Reluctantly, she had agreed to dance with him as a means to get further with her business deal.

"I know, but I can sense your anger" Lucas chuckled as he twirled her around.

"That's not anger Lucas" Brooke corrected as he pulled her closer, "its disappointment" she whispered before letting go and walking away into the crowd.

"Brooke?"

"Peyton?"

"Where are you?"

"In the third stall" a small voice answered.

"Brooke" Peyton sighed as she walked over to the third bathroom stall in the ladies' room.

"I cant do this Peyton" Brooke cried from the stall.

"Why not?"

"Look at him, Peyt. Look at what he's become." Brooke cried out, "he's rich, successful, young"

"And?"

"And look at me" Brooke said as she emerged from the stall, "I'm overworked, I'm boring and tired. And I have responsibilities. He's just…so ugh" Brooke moaned as she buried her head into her hands.

"Brooke Penelope Davis. You're life is just as successful as his…if not more" Peyton exclaimed.

"What are you-"

"What about Conner? Isn't he you're success? What about your job? Aren't you the best they have? Isn't that why they sent you down here in the first place?" Peyton pointed out, "Go out there and strut your stuff. You have a great son, a great home, great friends-if I may say so myself-and a great life! Go out there and show it all off!"

"Sorry boys, got a little dizzy" Brooke apologized as she took her place next to Lucas.

"To much alcohol?" he chuckled and she shot him a dark look.

"No, I guess its all the work I do…you know, without the benefits my father gives me" Brooke replied going over the fact that the only reason he has that job is his father.

"Ouch, she got you there, Scott" Jake laughed as he fived Nathan.

"You know Brooke, its okay to be bitter. I mean…not all of us can have this life" Cecilia finally spoke up, not liking the sexual tension she could practically feel between her and Lucas.

"What life?" Brooke asked pointedly.

"Cecilia" Jake warned.

"No, its fine, Brooke understands. She's just jealous that her life isn't as good as ours…I mean sure, she might look good in a dress, but that's like a one in a life time thing." Cecilia continued, "Just because your jealous of Lucas's life doesn't mean you have to take it out on him" she shrugged and by the end of her little speech everyone was staring at her. Some in disbelief of the words she said, but others in anger.

"You know nothing about my life." Brooke replied sourly as she stood up, not able to bear it anymore, "I have worked hard and long, and everything I have done…I have done myself, without a unlimited credit card or over priced homes…don't you dare judge me on the way I live" Brooke turned around and walked away.

"Excuse me" Peyton said as she got up and followed her out.

The whole table sat in silence, with Brooke's words hanging above them.

"I didn't mean for her to take it personally" Cecilia shrugged.

"Cecilia" Lucas started, "just…shut up…please…you just cost the company a large client, next time…just keep your mouth shut"

"Is that all you care about?" Jake asked him as soon as Cecilia walked away.

"What do ya mean?"

"What about Brooke…and the way your girlfriend treated her?"

"Nah, Brooke's a big girl, like she said, she can do it on her own" Lucas shrugged as his eyes wandered over the crowd.

"Brooke, are you going to be okay?" Peyton asked after Brooke finished putting Conner to sleep in her own bed.

"Yah, I'm fine" she shrugged getting in next to him. Tonight, he had fallen asleep on the couch and she had opted to put him in his own room, but she really needed to be next to him tonight. To remember that she was loved by someone, and to know that she has him. Conner is that someone, she thought to herself as she pulled the cover over both their bodies.

Lucas was the love of her life, before he became a work-a-holic. Then when she found out she was pregnant, she couldn't just bring a baby into his life. She knew that he would want to try and be a good father, and be there for his child, but she also knew that a baby stood in the way of his success. She also knew that she couldn't just get rid of this baby. So she made her choice and left, without saying good bye or anything, she walked out of their life together to turn to another, a life for her and Conner.

Lucas Scott sat back in his bed, his back facing the blonde he saw at the ballroom. He knew that Cecilia would be back in the morning so he had to get rid of her quickly. He closed his eyes for a bit and his thoughts immediately went to Brooke, the belle of the ball. Her face had some what faded in his mind, but he always kept the pictures and the memories, not wanting to forget the only girl he ever truly loved. He knew that she left because of his work. He knew that it cost him their relationship, but his pride stopped him from going after her. And in just one night, he had lost the thing that had meant most to him.

A/N: I wanted to kind of explain the title "Calling Out To Nowhere", it means that Brooke is seeing Lucas, and its as if she's calling out to him from her heart…lame again…I know…but its literature…well not really…but anyways, the no where part is that he isn't where he used to be (metaphorically) and so she is calling out to no where!

Lov ya like barbeque chicken and chili fries!

Sunkissed220

I know what you guys think, that Lucas is all a jerk and crap, cheating on his girlfriend and all, but the truth is, that's the way I want it and you'll start to see why. I wrote this chapter especially for Kirsten, who's name I used in this part, but she's not a bimbo/whore like the one in my story, so don't ever let her hear you call her that. She is the one that finally told me that Conner like me in the first place but was too shy to admit it. So thanks, Bunny for getting us together. This chapter is for you and for those fans who reviewed the story, I will toss a coin in my imaginary fountain of wishes for you…lets just hope that Chris Keller doesn't come by and try to pick them up…on second thought, if he brings Chad with him, he can keep the coins and I'll just keep the Chad. LOL

XOXO

Sunkissed220

P.S: Don't get me wrong…I am a total Sophia supporter…bad Chad…bad!

**Chapter** 4: Shallow Waters Falling

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Ugh" Brooke muttered as she reached over to answer the phone, "hello?"

"Brooke?" a familiar voice rang through the phone

"Lucas?" Brooke asked, finally fully awake.

"Yah, its me. Um…I just called to ask you...maybe we can reschedule that meeting. I sensed that it didn't exactly go the way we planned yesterday" he chuckled.

"No, no it didn't but sure-"

"Mommy!" Conner suddenly cried out loudly as he entered the bedroom

"Who's that?" Lucas's voice asked from the phone, she could sense his curiosity and confusion. She could lie to him and tell him that it was some one else's kid she was babysitting.

"Um…"

"Mommy!" Conner cried out again.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked in an anxious tone.

"Um…he's someone-"

"Mommy" Conner cried out, showing her his bleeding finger, "put me a bandage"

"Sure baby" Brooke answered unintentionally forgetting that Lucas was on the other line as her son always came first.

"He's yours?" She heard Lucas's confused voice ask and she froze. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell him, or lie.

"Um…yah, he is" she replied as she glanced at the little blonde boy in front of her, who was fussing over his cut. She smiled as she said, "he's my son"

"Oh" Lucas went quiet. She knew that he was wondering if Conner was his and she had to lie about it.

"His father is somewhere abroad and Conner lives with me" She lied, holding her breathe.

"Oh, okay" Lucas replied quietly.

"So anyway…this meeting" she continued.

"Right…how about tomorrow, for lunch?"

"I don't think I can…I mean, I don't have anyone to take care of Conner for me since his usual babysitter is out of commission for the moment" she chuckled thinking of old Mrs. Banister and her son.

"Why don't you bring Conner?"

Oh shit, she thought.

"I'll see"

"Well, then, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't be able to make it, so I'll have my secretary fax you the details"

"He wants to see Conner?" Peyton asked as she entered the kitchen with two empty ice-cream bowls, and handed them to Brooke who was washing the dishes.

"Yah…to bring him to lunch with me"

"And what did you say?" Peyton asked, grabbing a piece of cloth to help Brooke dry the dishes.

"I said 'I'll see'"

"Which means?"

"Which means 'no'!" Brooke exclaimed handing her a wet spoon.

"No?" Peyton repeated, "why no?"

"Um…Peyton, he looks exactly like his father does. Don't you think that Lucas will realize?"

"No…he wont, because Lucas would never come up and say, 'hey, are you sure that kid isn't mine?'. He'd probably just think that you had sex with a blonde, blue-eyed guy…that isn't him" Peyton shrugged, "and anyways, it gives you a way to show off your whole new life" Peyton giggled shouldering Brooke.

"Ugh, okay fine! But if Conner throws up all over his shoes…I'm blaming you"

"Conner, please be good." Brooke sighed as the bouncy little boy ran from her grasp.

"Try and catch me, silly mommy" he giggled as he ran around in the lobby.

"Conner, we have to go now!" She called out to him loudly and Conner stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"No we don't, you have to catch me first" he giggled again.

"Conner Jacob Davis! Stop right there!" Brooke yelled causing the FF year old to stop.

"When mommy says 'we have to go' it means we have to go! Okay?" She explained as she hailed a cab and ushered him in.

"Hi, is this the number of a Brooke Davis?" the voice on the other line asked hesitantly.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Thank god! Do you know how hard it is to track your number down?" the woman on the other line asked, "I'm calling about Lucas…about the meeting" she continued.

"Oh…"

"Mr. Scott is…um…tied up at the moment…and…he wont be able to make it." She replied slowly.

"Oh, he wont?" Brooke said, almost fuming. She had almost expected this of him, "and what exactly is he 'tied up' with?"

"Uh…well…um…a…uh…meeting…at the moment…he is at a meeting. But I can reschedule if you want. How does Sunday sound?" the voice replied chirpily.

"You know what…you can tell Mr. Scott to call my boss and reschedule with him because 'Sunday'…it isn't sound very good to me. In fact today sounded just fine, but of course Mr. Scott was 'tied up', so tell that next time he sets up a meeting, he doesn't set it up with an angry mother who has a fussy son. Tell him that!" Brooke replied angrily.

"Do you actually want me to right it down?"

click.

"Oh fuck, I'm late" Lucas said frustrated as he brushed a hand through his head.

"Oh come on babe, one more time…we'll make it quick" a different blonde rose up from the bed and began to kiss down his neck.

"Shit! I cant, sorry…uh…Kelly" he said as he grabbed his pants.

"Its Kirsten" she looked at him pointedly.

"Right…Kirsten…we have to do this again" he said reaching for his shirt, "sometime…alright?" he left the room barely looking back at her as he got on the phone with Tine, his secretary.

"Tina, can you call Brooke and tell her that I'll be running a little late, and to wait for me. Tell her not to leave, alright?" Lucas said as he got into his Lexus.

"Sorry Mr. Scott, but Ms. Davis has already gone. You are an two hours late for your lunch meeting with her. I called and asked to reschedule but she seemed very mad"

"Shit!" Lucas sighed, "why didn't you call me to tell me I was late?"

"Your phone was off…I told her you were in a meeting"

"Did she believe you?" Lucas asked knowing Brooke wasn't very gullible.

"Sorry Mr. Scott, she seems to know you well" the secretary giggled on the other line.

"Bye Tina"

"Oh and Mr. Scott"

"Yes, Tina?"

"Cecilia called and said she needs your credit card number…she says it's a clothing emergency…do I give them to her?"

"I don't really give a fuck"

"Conner, don't eat with your mouth open" Brooke said as she served herself.

"Mommy, what is the moon made of?" he asked as he looked up from his plate of Mac and cheese.

"Rock, now eat"

"Then why does the story say it was made out of cheese?"

"Because they wanted you to buy cheese and make your mommy pay $2.50 for it, and then inflate the price so your mommy will have to work an extra eight hours just to pay for it all" Brooke sighed frustrated as work distracted her.

"All for cheese?" the little boy giggled and went back to eating.

Ding. Dong

"And that…must be Peyton" Brooke said as she got up to answer the door.

"I cant believe you forgot your key again-"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she suddenly realized that the person standing in front of her wasn't the same person that shared her apartment.

"Do you know how hard it is to track you down?"

Who's at Brooke's door, you all must be asking. Well lucky for you I updated. Tea kept buggin me about it so I just wrote something up for her. This chapter is all about how Lucas sees Brooke's life with Conner. Its kind of sweet. Its not so long since I have to write an essay for my bio class and its kind of killing me. I just asked Tea if she would do it for me but instead she told me to get off my ass and do my own work. You are so right T…LOL…my parents are coming to visit this weekend. Wish me luck…they want to 'inspect' my living accommodations and crap…honestly, my mom doesn't really like Tea because Tea is a vegetarian and my mom is the type to cook almost everything except vegetables…so the one I really feel sorry for is T. They're gonna be staying in a hotel though, this is like the first time I have ever thanked god for giving me and T such a small apartment. I thought I would update for you guys cause I'm trying to stall before I start my essay and T loves my story so she said it was okay that I write one chapter, and one chapter alone…I swear sometimes I think that I moved away from my mom just to move in with someone exactly like her…argh…date with Conner 2nite…wish me luck…

XOXO

Sunkissed220

P.S: I dedicate this chapter to Malimo, my mother's dog, who stood there watching me as I typed…and in some very weird way…brought me inspiration.

**Chapter** 5: Seeing Me Sideways

"Your at my house?" Brooke said as she regained her speech as he walked in past her.

"Apartment…you mean" he corrected with a smirk.

"Lucas, get out"

"Calm down Brooke. Don't have a coronary" he chuckled as he entered her living room and she followed him.

"Lucas, isn't it enough that you completely blow off our meeting just to fuck that stupid whore of a girlfriend you've got" she asked him angrily.

"First of all, please don't call my girlfriend a whore, and second, I wasn't with Cecilia" he shrugged.

"Oh, you weren't?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nope" he turned to her, "I was with Kimmy"

"Ugh" Brooke sighed as she flailed her arms.

"Or was it Kelly?" he grinned.

"You are really unbelievable Lucas, really fucking unbelievable" she shook her head.

"Why thank you" he grinned.

"Lucas, do you know what I had to do just to get to that meeting?" she asked as she turned to him.

Lucas remained silent, waiting for her to go on.

"I had to cancel my son's dentist appointment and then I had to get him ready. Which took me about two hours since he had been on a sugar high, basically all afternoon. Then I had to take a cab, and the cab driver didn't even know where the stupid fucking café you wanted to meet me at was. So then I had to take another cab from the park and walk seven blocks in four inch heels and a five year old boy in my hands, who was asleep might I add. All while you were in bed with Kimmy, or Kelly, or whoever. The point is I have to work hard at my company, and this was the only meeting your secretary said you were available for, other than Sunday, which is Conner's birthday, so I cant. I can't believe you would do that to me…this was completely selfish and unfair of you Lucas!" she cried as tears finally emerged from her eyes. Brooke knew that her words spoke of the lunch meeting, but her morals were of how she spent her life, and how he left her for his job.

"Wow, Brooke" he said genuinely, as he pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter" she shrugged as she pulled away.

"Obviously it doesn't" he chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm just PMSing, that's all" she shrugged trying to justify her outburst.

"Okay, look, how about we do this right now" he asked, "unless your busy of course" he added.

"Um…well…not exactly…I mean, Conner's in the kitchen eating dinner…and then he needs a bath. If you give me half an hour to give him one, then sure…we can have our meeting now" she replied.

"Okay…I'll just…uh…wait here…I guess" he said as he sat down on the couch, removing a BAT MAN action figure from under him before doing so.

He looked around after Brooke left the room. It was tidy, but there were a couple of toys spread around the room. He never imagined this back when they were together. He always thought that eventually they would get married and have kids together, not him and his job while Brooke and her kid. He picked up a picture of Brooke and a little boy on the slide at a park. The boy was perched on her lap, grinning at the camera. Brooke was doing the same, but her eyes and grin were not focused on the camera in front of her, but instead of the little boy in her lap. Lucas smiled as he put it back and glanced at the rest of the pictures. There were so many of her and her son. Some were with Peyton, and some were of Conner by himself. But never was there one of Brooke by herself.

"That's my bat man" a voice rang out from behind him. Lucas turned around to face a small, blonde boy with blue eyes, very much like his own.

"What?" he asked the little boy.

"That's my bat man…but its okay, cause Spiderman is better. He can doos much cooler stuff than bat man" the boy shrugged happily.

Lucas smiled at his enthusiasm, "isn't your mom looking for you?" he chuckled.

And as if on cue Lucas heard Brooke's voice call out, "Conner! Its time for a bath! Where are you?"

At hearing her voice, Conner giggled and ran to hide behind an armchair, well out of sight.

Brooke came into the room.

"Um…Lucas, did you see a…a…uh…little boy" she asked as she chuckled sheepishly.

Lucas grinned and then replied, "Um…no…I didn't see anyone" he shrugged. Brooke nodded and then went into the next room calling out, "Conner! I know you here somewhere!"

"You didn't tell her?" the little boy came out from behind the chair.

"No little man, I didn't" he smiled.

"Okay, you can play with Spiderman now" he nodded as if giving him permission.

"Conner?" Both of them turned their heads to face Brooke, who had re-entered the room, "didn't I say it was bath time?"

"Yes mommy" Conner said with his head bowed down

"So what are we going to do now?" Brooke asked him.

"Take a bath" he said as he got up and followed her into his bathroom.

"Sorry…Conner's bath time usually means World War III" Brooke smiled as she came back.

"No, its alright. I entertained myself by reading" he chuckled as he lifted up a couple of parenting books she kept on the coffee table.

"Oh, yah…those" Brooke blushed, "I didn't really know how to handle being pregnant…so those books kind of pulled me through" she explained.

"Was it hard?" he asked with a tone of concern.

"Having Conner?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

"Extremely" she replied with a grin.

"Then why-" he said but then stopped, as though questioning her smile.

"Why did I go through with it?"

"Yah, Brooke? I mean, when we were younger you always knew that you didn't want a kid until you were in your thirties, and all of a sudden…" he shrugged.

"I don't know Lucas…I just…I didn't feel right…giving him up or getting rid of him" she explained, "he's a part of me". 'And a part of you too' she wanted to add.

The truth was, Brooke couldn't give up their baby because he was…'their baby'. She couldn't do it to Lucas and she couldn't do it to herself.

"What about his father? Does he ever come around?" Lucas asked her. Brooke was beginning to wonder why Lucas was acting so curious about Conner.

"No…his father is…um…he's gone to Arizona. He visits sometimes though…twice a year" Brooke lied with a sheepish grin, "Anyways…did Tina give you my folder…cause I sent it with the paper work and the…"

Okay, so I'm in a bit of a good mood today. I just walked across campus with Sam (think Adam Brody look-a-like), my other best friend who was all like, "Sophie, if I don't find a date soon, I just might as well label myself gay and go out to a protest with the lesbians next door". I swear, he is like the cutest thing I have ever seen, in a best-friendy sort of way. so here we are again, me and my bestest friend, along with Tea, of course! So Sam…this chappy is dedicated to you…although I would rather die than let him read out one of my fics…he would make fun of me for years and years to come...he's still on about me accidentally dropping my undies from the window and onto some poor freshman…accidentally! So here it is Sammy, a chapter to you…but ha ha…you'll never get to read it!

XOXO

Sunkissed220

P.S:

**Chapter** 6: Wishing Back Wonderland

"So he had dinner with you?" Peyton laughed as she cut a bit more out of Brooke's hair.

"Yah…he had cold Mac and cheese when he could have been at any fancy restaurant, with any girl he wanted" Brooke chuckled as Peyton trimmed more of her hair.

"So are you considering going out with him again?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton!"

"Well, what? I mean, you still love him…I can tell, and obviously he still loves you back, or otherwise he wouldn't have canceled on…who did you say again?"

"Kimmy…or Kelly"

"Kimmy or Kelly just to meet with you"

"Actually, Peyton. He canceled on me just to meet with Kimmy…or Kelly"

"Whatever! The point is, he made it all the way to your house…and ate Mac and cheese while he could have been, as you say, at any fancy restaurant with any fancy girl"

"Yah, but Peyt, that doesn't mean he loves me"

"Well, it does mean that he cares about you since he did make an effort"

"What about Conner, Peyton?"

"What about him? Lucas is his real dad. If you two get back together, then Conner will have a mom…and a dad"

"It isn't that easy, Peyt"

"Why not?"

"What if we break up again? I mean, he's still caught up in work and all…it might not even work"

"So? At least you tried"

"Yah, but Peyt, if he knows that Conner is his son and that we broke up…he'll want to take Conner away from me. He's got the money."

"He isn't that cruel. This is Lucas we're talking about here. The guy you loved for seven years, and still do!"

"It wont work. He's always busy anyways"

"You've already said that. And plus, he can make time for you if he can make time for Kimmy"

"Or Kelly"

"Or Kelly. The point is, he cares about you a whole lot more than he does about those brainless sluts. He'll definitely make time for you"

"He has a girlfriend"

"And you have a he has a girlfriend"

"Where were you last night Lucas?" Cecilia asked as she strutted in his office early the next morning.

"Working" he answered barely looking up from his sheet.

"Oh, really?" Cecilia sat up on his desk, "Everyone says that they didn't see you…so tell me the truth…who were you really fucking?"

Lucas looked up at her and shook his head, "No one, babe"

"All right, fine…tonight, your place…you and I and a pair of very sexy underwear…or…none at all…your choice" she smiled as she got up and left the room.

Lucas sat back in his chair wondering. Of course he was going to show up, and him and Cecilia would have sex, but it just wasn't the same. He supposed he loved her. I mean, he's been dating her for two years now. Sure he would be with other girls, but he would always go back to Cecilia when he was done. In a way, she was a lot like Brooke. She was sexy and stunning. But in a way, Brooke wasn't about stunning any more, she was about beautiful. She had grown up in a way that Cecilia never might. Brooke also had a bigger heart, but loved attention more, well she did anyways, now he doesn't know what she likes…or who she loves for that matter. Now, Cecilia was all about the spotlight. He supposed she also loved him back, but she loved her image more, just like he loved his job more…and possibly someone else too? Lucas shook his head and got up to leave.

Ring. Ring

"Hello?" Peyton asked as she picked up the phone.

"Uh…hi…um…is Brooke there?" a familiar voice asked as she listened.

"Yah, sure…one second" she walked into Conner's bedroom where Brooke was reading him 'Goodnight Moon'.

"Brooke, phone" she whispered as she placed her hand over the mouth piece.

"Thanks" Brooke got up and left the room, not wanting to wake up the sleeping little boy.

"Brooke?"

"Lucas?"

"Yah, its…its me"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So…did you call to set up a meeting or something?"

"Actually, I kind of wanted to see you"

"You did?" she asked, sort of surprised.

"Yah, I mean…just to talk. I guess we need to get things straightened out before your boss signs the contract and he told me to talk to you"

"Oh" she replied, she half-hoped that he wanted to see her just for the sake of it. But another part of her didn't want to see him, the part that had moved on, for Conner's sake. But knowing her, there will always be a part of her with him.

"All right…how about Monday"

"I cant"

"Tuesday, I'm busy…so we'll have to do Wednesday"

"I cant then either….what about tomorrow?

"You mean Saturday?"

"Yah…it's the only time we can meet since you said that Sunday was Conner's birthday right?"

"No…no…I cant tomorrow. I have to take Conner shopping for clothes since all his relatives are coming in to see him for his birthday" she objected.

"That sounds like fun…how bout I pick you up at four?"

"But-"

"Perfect"

click.

Here's another author's note…I always have one before each chapter…anyways…last night…right before my parents left (thank god), I found out that my great-great-great grandmother was from Spain, so that makes me, what…quarter Spanish? I was in such a good mood from finding out about my European ties that I decided to update, and I will dedicate this chapter to my great-great-great Spanish grandmother, who without I would be just plain, boring American, where' s the fun in that?

XOXO

Sunkissed220 (if you want to email me, cause I know that Maggie does and I never get to see her…so Maggie, I know you are reading my story, do it at Now that I'm like half Spanish, I was thinking about giving myself a really cool middle name…totally deserved! How about Sophie Cameremena Dorian? Too much?

Happy Late Valentines Day!

**Chapter** 7: Not the 'You' I knew

"Please come with me!" Brooke pleaded

"No! No! No! How many time do I have to tell you! No!" Peyton objected once more.

"Peyton! I cannot go shopping with this guy. This is the same guy I left so that I could raise his son! I cannot stroll through shops with him!"

"Yes you can…and you will! And you will go dress Conner and take him with you!"

"Peyton!"

"Finally on time I see" Brooke smiled as the Lexus pulled up in front of her and Conner.

"Surprised?"

"Just a little bit" she laughed

"Hey little man" Lucas grinned as he fived the little boy.

"Can I drive?" Conner asked as he bounced around excitedly near the car.

"Conner" Brooke scolded.

"Maybe next time, buddy" he laughed as he opened the backdoor for Brooke to put Conner in. Then opened Brooke's side of the door.

"Why thank you Lucas…still a gentleman I see" she giggled as she got in.

Lucas grinned as he started up the engine and reversed out of the parking space.

"Can I have that?"

"No Conner, that is way too much…and you don't even need it" Brooke explained as Conner bounded through the store pointing to various things and asking for them.

Lucas walked a couple of steps behind them, just admiring the scene in front of him. Brooke laughed as she grabbed Conner's hand and pulled him away from the saleswoman. Lucas was surprised at how immediately he liked Conner. He wasn't really into kids, at one time he was, when he was with Brooke. He had always wanted to start a family with her, but then work got in the way and those dreams faded. After she left, they were completely destroyed. He just felt at ease, being with Conner. The boy was obviously smart and was a quick learner too as he scolded his mom for using the word 'shit' twice. Usually, at family barbeques that he was invited to by his co-workers, he felt awkward because they all had little kids bundled in their arms or running around the yard. But with Conner, he felt a connection, he guessed it was because the kid was easily likeable.

"Conner, no running around other people" Brooke said as she fumbled with some of the pieces of children's clothing in her hand.

"Here, I'll get him" Lucas offered as he grabbed the kid and threw him into the air, catching him as the boy burst into giggles.

"Do it again Luke!" Conner cried out in joy.

Lucas threw him up again, catching him with the same reaction of giggles.

"Lucas! He has a weak stomach, be careful" Brooke warned as her son burst into another fit of giggles.

"Spoil sport" Lucas whispered into Conner's ear about Brooke. Conner laughed out loud, causing Brooke to shoot them both a playful glare.

Ring. Ring.

Lucas sighed as his phone rang out through his pocket.

'One sec' he mouthed to Brooke, who nodded and motioned for Conner to take her hand.

"Hello?" Lucas asked into the phone.

"Guess what I'm wearing?" the voice answered.

"Cecilia?" Lucas asked into the phone.

"Yah, baby. Its me..." he heard her purr into the phone

"Babe, I'm busy"

"Busy enough to resist me? Feeling naughty and naked?" Lucas hesitated as he turned to Brooke, shooting her an sorry look.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Business, I have to go to um…a…a meeting" he answered.

"A meeting?" she repeated slowly, nodding her head, realizing what it really meant, "you know Lucas…you really changed" she shook her head and turned away.

"Wait a minute" he said grabbing her arm and turning her around, "Brooke, I'm not the one that left"

"Yah, but I didn't ignore you for my work, did I Lucas?" she cried out.

"Brooke…"

"I waited for you, and I waited…god, I just couldn't take it anymore!"

"You know what Brooke? I have to go" he replied angrily as he walked out of the store, "See ya Conner" he smiled as the little boy waved back and then left the shop.

Brooke stood there, staring at the spot where he stood a few minutes ago before shaking her head and walking away.

A/N: Sorry for ruining the mood of the story with my little A/N at the beginning, but I actually like spilling out my guts before writing the chapters…hmmm…maybe I should start a blog or online journal? Anyone know where I could go to make one?

Kisses to my readers…love ya like m&m's and my new microwave…that's a lot of love people!

I'm a bit hungry at the moment since I'm too lazy to go grocery shopping and am waiting for Tea to come back from visiting her sick mother in Toronto. I know it's a bit selfish, but I kind of do need her more! I mean, who is gonna get the food? She's coming back tomorrow, so I will just have to live on a tuna can, and that weird take out that has been in the fridge for god only knows how long. I will take the honor in dedicating this chapter to Tea's mom, Christine…hope she gets well enough to ship her daughter's ass back to the states to get me food!

XOXO

Sunkissed220

P.S: Wow…I really am selfish…

**Chapter** 8: Falling Forward

"I found a job!" Peyton squealed with delight.

"You did?" Brooke asked excitedly as she entered the apartment lugging three shopping bags behind her.

"Oh, anything for me?" Peyton asked as she peeked into the bags.

"Peyton!" Brooke scolded, "the job…" she said motioning for her to continue.

"Oh! Right!" Peyton jumped up, "there is a hair salon across from Macy's and they're really good. Anyways, I went there to cut my hair today and three hours later…BOOM, I have a job!"

"Just like that! Boom?" Brooke squealed with happiness.

"Well…Boom, Poof and Pow…but the point is…I have a job!" Peyton shouted out.

"So you cut people's hair now?" Brooke asked.

"Well…no…I only wash their hair. But she says that if I pass her test, she might let me cut hair…in a year or two" Peyton sighed, "but it's a start, right? And now I can finally afford that really cute bag I wanted!"

"Peyton…what about paying for the bills, and the food?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, right"

"You know what Peyton?" Brooke said cheerily.

"What?"

"Spend your first salary on you" Brooke announced.

"What? What about bills…and food?"

"Peyton…I have been paying those for years now. What's one more month?" Brooke chuckled.

"So I can get the really cute bag?"

"And the earrings to match"

"And the earrings!"

"Uh-huh"

"Diamond?" Peyton asked hopingly.

"Peyton…you don't even make that much" Brooke laughed.

"Fine. I'll get plastic"

"Oh, Lucas…oh Lucas" she moaned as he entered her, "Mmmm"

When it was over, Lucas rolled over to his side of the bed, panting heavily.

"What time is it?" he asked her.

"Six…why?"

"I need to make a phone call" he shrugged as he got out of bed.

"To who?"

"Someone" Lucas got out of bed and pulled on his boxers. Then he head over to the table where he left his mobile. He quickly punched in the numbers and pressed 'call'.

"Hello?" the person on the other line asked.

"Cecilia?"

"Lucas! Are you done with touring the work spaces?" she asked happily.

"Um…yah…not exactly…some of the guys want to head over to see the work places near McKenzie Inc. so I might have to spend the night. But I'll be back as soon as I can in the morning" he promised

"Okay" she answered with disappointment in her voice

"Bye"

"I love you Lucas" she added. Lucas pretended he didn't hear her and closed the phone instead. He turned towards the brunette that was waiting for him in the bed.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"My girlfriend" he shrugged

"You love her?"

Lucas stopped for a moment before adding, "no"

"Okay then…come back into bed"

"Conner! Why did the cow jump over the moon?" Peyton asked as she ran after him with the book in her hands.

"Mommy!" the excited little boy squealed for help as she gathered him up in her hands.

"Your mamma's busy, baby, better not disturb her" Peyton giggled as she tickled his stomach.

"Stop its, stop its" he giggled along.

"Come on, lets go make dinner and surprise mommy!"

"Yah! Spagettsies! Spagettsies!" he squealed.

"Sorry bro, we're gonna have to stick with Mac and Cheese cause I don't know how to make anything else"

"Spagettsies?"

Lucas lay awake in the bed as the brunette rolled over on her side, asleep. This was the fifth night he couldn't rest his eyes. Every time he did he would be haunted with images and flashed of his past time with Brooke. He hadn't thought about her in a while. When she left Tree Hill, all those years ago, the only way for him to try and get over her was to bury himself in his work. Then he would go out and drink, and maybe end up with another woman in his bed, sometimes two. Even being with Cecilia for the past two years couldn't stop him. The truth was he couldn't commit to anyone. The only person he ever wanted to be with was Brooke, and when that ended, he couldn't imagine being with any one person but her, so he would be with two, or three, or four. It depends on how good they are in bed. Cecilia was a two-year temporary girlfriend he didn't want to get rid of because she reminded him of Brooke, in her early stages. When he met her in sophomore year, in the back of his car. At first, their relationship was only about sex, but after a year it grew into something more, something beautiful, but with Cecilia, it just could never quite grow. His excuse of keeping her? She was great in bed…but come to think of it…so is the girl lying next to him, he thought as he felt her kiss his neck and moan his name.

Tea's back! And I can finally eat! She brought McDonald's for me on her way from the airport…god, I love her! Sam also came by last night…he's getting evicted and needs a place to stay…offered him the couch, and of course he accepted…I mean, what kind of man declines moving in with two totally hot women such as Tea and myself. Okay, I take that back, Sam and I are more like siblings than sexual objects to each other…same goes for Tea and him…I guess he's just staying over and waiting for the lesbians to knock on our door…he caught them in the act one time (accidentally) and has been coming over ever since to try his luck again…all men are such idiots! Exciting news…my friend Kirsten flew in from Wilmington, North Carolina, where they film One Tree Hill, and said she was 100 sure she saw Chad Michael Murray at a college club down there or something…she wants to show me the picture. I hope he is deeply sorry and is pinning over Sophia, and I hope that Sophia is well over him and has fun with new beau Austin Nichols. But that's just my point of view.

XOXO

Sunkissed220

P.S: I love it when men mourn losses and women move on! Doesn't it totally make you feel better to know that they are suffering? LOL…maybe its just me…

**Chapter** 9: Seein My Mamma Once More

"Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday…Happy Birthday to Yoooouuuu" They finished in unison as the sat gathered around Conner and his cake. Conner wistfully blew out his candles and grinned.

"My baby is finally six years old" Brooke cheered as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I can't believe it, Brooke, I'm so proud" her mother, Madeline patted her happily on the shoulder as she ruffled young Conner's hair.

"Thanks mom, dad, I cant believe you two flew out on such short notice, I had no idea Aunt Flo died (I wish, LOL), I wish I could have been there for the funeral, but I have just been buried in work." Brooke sighed.

"Sweetheart, its fine, you know old Aunty Flo, she would have made a huge fuss if you brought a child to her funeral, what was it she used to say?" Madeline turned to her husband, Hector.

"A graveyard is no place for a child" he chuckled repeating the exact words his aunt would use.

"I swear that woman hated me" Madeline huffed.

"She hated everybody, don't take it personally mom" Brooke giggled.

"She did adore you though, Brookie" his dad's eyes twinkled with sadness.

"I know" Brooke nodded quietly.

"Mommy…can I open my presents?" Conner ran up to her, tugging on her skirt.

"Sure babe, open grandpa's first" she smiled handing him a large gift wrapped in blue paper.

Conner sat in the living room with two of his friends, the neighbor's children, happily unwrapping his presents, as the adults teetered away into the kitchen.

"Aunt Madeline, guess who Brooke's been running into lately" Peyton turned to Brooke's mother, who she referred to as 'aunt' since Brooke's parents considered Peyton to be a second daughter.

"Who?" Madeline asked as she curiously turned to face Brooke.

"Peyton!" Brooke moaned.

"Who, who is it?"

"Lucas" Peyton answered as her eyes widened to emphasis the name.

"Lucas!" Madeline repeated in shock.

"Oh god!" Brooke mumbled before she left them both to head into the living room.

"He's been inviting her out for lunch and stuff" Peyton filled her in.

"He has? And did she go?" Madeline asked quickly.

"Yah, a couple of times"

"Is she going to tell him?"

"Not now…maybe in the future…but she doesn't think it will work" Peyton shook her head sadly.

"Well of course it will work!" Madeline objected, "he's his father for Feminist's sake, how can it not?"

"I know what you're thinking Maddy, and it wont work" Peyton giggled as she saw the glow in her aunt's eyes.

"What? The idiot loves the man…she should give him another chance…maybe he's changed" Madeline shrugged, "maybe it wont be about his work this time?"

"Lucas?" Tina asked as she saw him head into the office.

"Yah?"

"Miss Davis called and said she cant make it on Thursday, she has another meeting for that time"

"So reschedule" Lucas shrugged.

"You don't have any open slots"

"How about now?" Lucas turned to her.

"Miss Davis specifically said that today was off limits" Tine repeated.

"Well, Tina, when you want to make it in the business world, there is no such thing as off limits" Lucas replied as he headed in his office.

"Oh and Tina?" he asked poking his head back into the office.

"Yes, Mr. Scott?"

"If you were turning six, what should I get you?"

"Uh…um…a chemistry set?" she answered randomly.

"Six, Tina…six"

"Can you rephrase the question sir?"

"Never mind"

A/N: For those of you who don't get the whole Aunt Flo dying thing, I didn't actually wish for Aunty Flo, god rest her soul (whoever she is), to die…I was talking about my period…well…our periods she gestures to the girls as the boys shake their heads in disgust…Oy…me and my sense of humor…

Kisses to all my readers…love ya like chocolates

SPOILERS:

Conner's birthday party continues

Some Brooke and Lucas bondin' time

**Chapter** 10: Dancing A Familiar Tune

"I thought I could drop by" Lucas shrugged as he let himself in.

"Lucas! You cant just stop by at my house like that!" Brooke replied as she followed him in.

"Hector? Madeline?" Lucas ignored her as he greeted her parents.

"Lucas! My boy! What brings you by?" Hector chuckled as they embraced in a manly hug.

"Business"

"As always, Lucas" Madeline interrupted with a smile.

"Madeline, you looking gorgeous" Lucas chuckled as he hugged her to.

"Lucas, flattery will get you no where" she replied, "But keep it going…a woman my age loves to here these things"

"A woman your age" Lucas repeated with a huff, "you don't look a day over thirty"

"There you go again" she laughed, "Always the charmer, ay Lucas?"

"Lucas! Can I talk to you in the bedroom, please?" Brooke demanded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the room, two doors down.

"I hope she goes easy on him" Madeline smiled as she saw them leave. She was always quite fond of Lucas, and so was Hector. He was intelligent, charming, and quite the gentleman. And most importantly, he loved their daughter to pieces. She could still see it in his eyes. Madeline never quite understood her daughter's choice to keep her son from him, but maybe, in the near future, it will all change.

"I cant believe you Lucas!" Brooke cried out as she led him into the bedroom.

"What?" he shrugged

"You cant just come in here on my son's birthday…without permission, might I add...to discuss business!"

"Who said I was here for business?"

"But I though you just said-"

"Personal and business matters are all the same Brooke" he shrugged, giving her a small smile. Brooke stood there staring at him for a while.

"No they aren't Lucas" she answered coldly before leaving the room.

"Wait a second" he said as he grabbed her hand as she was leaving, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know very well what I mean Lucas"

"Brooke…are you…is this about 'us'?" he asked gesturing between them.

"You are so clueless Lucas" she shook her head before pulling her hand back from his grasp and returning to the kitchen, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas whispered as he too reemerged from the bedroom. Brooke had gone off with Conner to see his new bike from grandma.

"Yah, Luke?"

"Does Peyton ever talk to you about…" He started but found it hard to continue.

"About you?" she finished.

"Yah"

"Lucas…I cant-"

"Please Peyton" Peyton sighed and shook her head, turning to see her best friend tending to her son.

"All the time"

"Okay, did you want a piece of cake Roger?" Brooke asked Conner's friend from downstairs.

"No thanks Ms. Davis, _my _mother says that only store bought cakes are worth the bite" he repeated as if by heart.

"Oh did she?" Brooke smiled at him, but under her breathe muttered the words, "bitch"

"Can I have a piece, miss?" a little girl pulling on the hem of Brooke's shirt.

"Oh, sure sweetheart" Brooke smiled as she cut her a small slice and handed her a plate.

"Hey Brooke?" Lucas asked as he came up behind her.

"Yah, Luke?"

"Do you think we could…um…talk for a second?"

"A sure, just a sec-"

"Mommy! Look at me!" Brooke heard Conner yell and turned to see him standing on the top of the table about ready to jump off. He had a Spiderman mask over his head.

"Conner!" Brooke yelled as she saw him jump. As Conner jumped off the table, he tipped it to the side, allowing a piece of cake to fly off its plate and onto Brooke.

"Ahhh!" Brooke screamed as she wiped chocolate off of her face, "Conner!" Conner stood there silently with a sincere face behind his mask.

"Sowy Mommy" he sniffed.

"Its all right, little man" Lucas chuckled as he patted Conner on the shoulders. Lucas walked up to Brooke with a napkin in his hands, and laughter in his eyes.

"Oooh, don't you dare laugh at me Lucas Scott" Brooke hissed.

"Wasn't about to" he chuckled as he wiped some chocolate off of her nose and grinned.

"Brooke! You are needed in the kitchen" Brooke heard her mother call out before turning away from Lucas and heading into the other room.

"Thanks for helping me clean up" Brooke said a couple of hours later, as she gathered a bunch of plastic plates and threw them in the bin.

"No problem" Lucas replied throwing away the paper cups, "Anyways, I like spending time with you" he shrugged. Brooke looked up at him in a surprised manner.

"Plus, seeing Peyton run after a bunch of kids is always entertaining" he chuckled.

"I know, who would have thought?" Brooke giggled.

"Not me" Lucas shrugged, "but then again, there are lots of things I wouldn't have thought" he added in a more serious tone. Brooke looked up once again to see him already looking at her.

"Lucas?" she asked quietly.

"I miss you, Brooke" he replied sincerely.

"Lucas" she said in a low, almost inaudible whisper, "I miss you too". She could feel the warmth of his body as he stood close to her.

"Brooke" he replied in a quiet whisper as he lifted her chin. She looked into his sea blue eyes, getting lost in them as she did a mere six years ago. Suddenly he brought his face down to hers, his warm, minty breath mixing with her own. His warm, soft lips landed on her own, making her catch her breath before kissing him back. Their kiss became more passionate as their tongue's danced, and their hands wandered. Slowly their bodies inched towards the bedroom, leading them to a familiar place.

SPOILERS:

Girl's night out

Nathan's New Wife: Haley

Our Men to the Rescue (not as lame as it sounds…LOL)

**Chapter **11: Girls Night Gone Wrong

"What am I gonna do, Peyton?" Brooke asked her as she vacuumed the rug.

"Sleep with him again?" Peyton shrugged in response as she lifted her feet so that Brooke can vacuum under her.

"I cant do that!" Brooke gasped.

"Why not?"

"Cause…cause we cant have sex anymore!" Brooke replied, "That's why!"

"I don't get this Brooke. You have been pinning after this guy for a whole…what…five? Six years?" Peyton shrugged, "now you finally get your chance with him and you say…'cause we cant have sex anymore'?" Peyton shook her head, "I'm telling you…that isn't the way to do it"

"Changing the subject…like now" Brooke sighed.

"Where's Conner?"

"He's sleeping over at his grandparents…they wanted to take him out one last time before they went back to Tree Hill" Brooke explained.

"Ah…so it's just you and me then? Yah?" Peyton grinned, "Girl's Night Out, then" she giggled.

"No strippers this time, though" Brooke warned

"They were only half naked!" Peyton replied in defense.

"Yah, and the only part that wasn't half naked was wrapped in a leather thong!"

"Okay fine!" Peyton sighed, "we'll have a boring, stripper-free girl's night…anyone else you want to invite?"

"Not really" Brooke shrugged, "you?"

"Nope"

"Okay, then…lets get out of here"

"How come I've never been here before?" Brooke laughed as she gulped down another round of tequila.

"Cause I used to come down here every time me and Nathan had a fight!" Peyton shouted over the loud music.

"I like it!" Brooke looked around at the purple walls and energetic atmosphere. Many people were dancing and others were sitting on table with their friends, having beers. It was the perfect place to sit back and enjoy yourself before checking back into reality.

"I'd have a couple of drinks…then go back to Nathan…and we would mostly have sex" Peyton continued, "then we would fight again and I would come back here and drown my sorrows in a vodka or something…maybe a daiquiri…every time we fought" Peyton shook her head.

Brooke turned around and gasped at the person she saw on the other side of the bar, "well Peyton…you're not the only one"

Peyton turned around to glance at the person Brooke was gesturing to and could not believe her eyes.

"That's Nathan's mistress!" Peyton cried out.

"You mean the newest Mrs. Scott?" Brooke giggled.

"Whatever…the point is…what is she doing here?"

"Drowning her sorrows, maybe…just like you did once upon a time ago"

"She looks pretty sad" Peyton observed.

"Are you actually feeling sorry for her" Brooke gasped in mock horror.

"Brooke, you know me…after being around Conner for so long, I cant stand seeing people cry"

"Awww…Peyton! You actually have changed!" Brooke smiled at her.

"What do ya mean?"

"If you saw her here…say a few years ago…you would have gone over to her and spilled that daiquiri down her shirt" Brooke replied, "I'm proud of you Peyt"

"You know what Brooke?" Peyton said turning to her friend, "Me too…I'm gonna go over there and talk to her"

"What!"

"Come on Brooke…look at her! She's like a little puppy!" Peyton pointed out.

"Ugh! Fine! But promise me…there will be no slapping, spitting, spraining, or screaming"

"Promise…now come on" Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her to the other side of the bar, then she seated herself right next to the sad woman her ex had turned to during their marriage.

"Haley?" Peyton asked her, "Is it Haley?". The woman turned to her in surprise, fully knowing who Peyton was.

"Uh…yes…yah it is" Haley nodded.

"I'm Peyton" Peyton shook Haley's hand and smiled at her.

"And I'm Brooke" Brooke grinned as she too shook the woman's hand.

"I'm sorry…did I do something?" Haley asked in a confused tone.

"Why would you think that?" Brooke asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Its just that…lets be honest…why are you sitting here talking to me like we're friends or something?"

"Look…you looked sad…and I guess, I just know what you're going through" Peyton shrugged.

"You'll never even come close to knowing" Haley shook her head in a bitter tone and turned away.

"Would it be that you are down here trying to get away from all the troubles back home…fighting with you husband possibly?" Peyton asked.

"Oh…you would love that wouldn't you?" Haley sneered at her.

"Actually, as much as I have always wanted to say it…I don't really feel that way anymore…I've moved on from Nathan…I mean sure the sex has been scarce lately…but being bitter about you and Nathan…" Peyton shook her head, "not on my top list of priorities"

"He's cheating on me" Haley suddenly blurted out as she burst into tears.

"How do you know that?" Brooke asked her in a worried tone. She had the same look on her face that Peyton had when she had shown up on her doorstep a few years ago.

"He's giving me the same excuses he told me he used on you when he was trying to see me while you and him were together" she cried out.

"The meeting went on too long so I'm gonna have to stay a little longer…I'm trying to convince my clients to buy the products…blah…blah…blah" Peyton mocked his voice as she repeated the same words he had told her while they were married.

"Yes…he doesn't even bother inventing new ones for me!" she buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

"You know what Haley?" Peyton asked her, "join us!"

"What?" Both Brooke and Haley asked in unison.

"Yah! It'll be great! We'll go down to this other great club I know…and party like real women!" Peyton cheered, "so, what do ya say?" Both Brooke and Peyton looked at Haley for the final answer.

"Hell…why not!" Haley shrugged as she gulped down the remaining vodka and picked up her purse, "Let's go!"

"Damn! Was he fine or was it just my blurry eyesight?" Peyton giggled as they emerged from the club.

"Actually, I was checking out the guy on the right…the one with the bluish hair!" Haley giggled

"Blue hair!" Brooke burst out laughing. All three girls were pretty drunk from all the partying they had endured in the last three hours. It was some girl's night.

"You know what Haley?" Peyton said and Haley shook her head, "You aren't half bad"

"Thanks Peyton…and by the way, the two of you look great" Haley said as she pointed to Peyton and the thin air next to her.

"Two of us?" Peyton asked in confusion.

"I think she's seeing double" Brooke whispered loudly and then burst into giggles.

"Silly Haley!"

"How are we gonna get home?" Haley asked as she turned to them.

"I don't have any money left" Peyton shrugged.

"Me neither" Brooke added.

"So we walk?" Haley asked.

"Good idea…except…" Brooke started.

"Except what?"

"Except I don't really remember where I live" Brooke winced.

"Oooh, neither do I!" Peyton jumped up and down.

"I could call Nathan!" Haley suggested.

"Bad idea Haley…Peyton is here" Brooke shook her head, pointing a finger at Peyton.

"No! Call him! He'll be so surprised when he sees us together!" Peyton giggled.

"Yah! I'm gonna call him!"

Half an hour later, a black jaguar came racing down the streets and halted in front of the three girls. Nathan jumped out of the car and rushed to Haley angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked her angrily.

"Hi Natey" Peyton giggled as she waved to him. Nathan turned to her and his eyes got wide. Suddenly Lucas emerged from the car as well and followed Nathan, only to receive shock from seeing both Peyton and Brooke there as well.

"Lucas is here too!" Brooke giggled as she ran up to him and hugged him drunkenly.

"Hey Brooke" he said as he realized she was beyond drunk, "lets get you three home, shall we?"

"No! Lucas! This is soo much more fun!" Brooke giggled as she kissed his neck.

"Stop it…Brooke…please" he sighed as he held on to her shoulders to stop herself from doing anything embarrassing.

"You seemed to want me last night" she sneered, "what…are you done doing me so soon?" she added bitterly.

"Brooke-" he started to explain but was interrupted.

"Lucas! Get your ass over here right now and help me!" Nathan shouted as he carried a passed out Haley to the car, "my wife the idiot decided that I was the only one she could call to take her home…when I was right in the middle of a fucking meeting" Nathan hissed as he put her into the car.

"Nathan" Lucas sighed. He knew that to his brother, his wife always came second of third to his business. It was the same with Peyton when they were married, "I'm sure she didn't mean it"

"Yah, she did" Nathan shook his head as he got into his car, "I mean, look who she brought along with her" he pointed out a giggling Brooke and Peyton who were sitting under a bus shelter, "no way are they riding with us, man…no way"

"Nathan…we cant just leave them here…Brooke's got a kid, we have to take her home" Lucas pointed out.

"Why do you care all of a sudden…that woman left you and went around fucking someone else…you should be out there hating that bastard of a kid she's got"

"Hey! He isn't a bastard okay? Second of all Nathan…do me a favor. Pick a wife and stick to her, okay?" Lucas replied sourly.

"Like you're the one to talk…what is it Lucas…a different woman every week…or was it every day?" Nathan chuckled harshly, "Find your own fucking way home" And with that Nathan shut the door of his car and drove off, leaving Lucas to stand under the bush shelter with both Peyton and Brooke.

Suddenly it started to rain.

SPOILERS:

The Morning after

Heavy Hangovers

Fight between Nathan and Haley

**Chapter **12: Brick Walls

"Jake! Over here man!" Lucas waved to the figure emerging from the car.

"Lucas? What happened, man?" Jake asked as he saw his best friend seated along with Brooke and Peyton, who were pretty much passed out.

"They got drunk and called Nathan…he came along…left me here and basically…I'm still here" Lucas shrugged.

"Why didn't you get a cab?" Jake asked him.

"Peyton wouldn't get into a cab...she told me to call you"

"What?" Jake asked with a shocked expression.

"She was mumbling something about you being the only decent guy she knew and wouldn't get into the cab"

"So…what, now? We take them home?" Jake asked him.

"Yah, I'll grab Brooke and you grab Peyton…okay?" Jake nodded and stepped towards Peyton.

"Nathan?" she mumbled sleepily.

"No, its Jake" he answered, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"I don't want to go home, Jake" she mumbled.

"Come on Peyton…let's just take you home and tomorrow you figure that part out"

"Okay" he lifted her over to his car, running as the rain poured down on him.

Luckily for Lucas, Brooke had already passed out and he carried her with ease to Jake's car.

"So, where are we takin em?" Jake asked as he turned on the engine.

"To Brooke's place"

"To Brooke's place it is" Jake nodded, "Where is exactly is Brooke's place?"

An hour later, enduring long traffic and pouring rain, they reached Brooke's apartment and managed to get the key from one of the girls, who were now wide awake and taking turns puking in the bathroom.

"Man, as much as I want to stick around for this" Jake said sarcastically as he closed the bathroom door on the girls, allowing them to puke in privacy, "I have to go. Your father's been bakin me about getting the account and I have to bounce if I want to make it to the meeting"

"It's almost one o'clock though" Lucas replied as he checked his watch.

"You know your dad Luke. It doesn't matter what time it is to him, just as long as we're there" Jake shrugged. He patted Lucas on the shoulder as he left the apartment. He had still been in shock that Peyton had suggested calling him…maybe she was into him…or maybe she knew that he was a safe ride home…either way…it was good enough.

"Hey there" Lucas chuckled as he leaned on the doorframe of Brooke's room.

"Ugh! Don't even talk to me" she mumbled. on…it was an innocent night out…no need to beat yourself up over it" he laughed.

"Yah…well…this hang over is doing enough of that as it is" she sighed, "where's Peyton?"

"Knocked out" he shook his head, "the second she collapsed on her bed" he chuckled.

"Stop laughing…its embarrassing" she muttered but couldn't hide a grin.

"Ah…see…I can still make you smile…even with a monster hang over" he pointed out.

"Shut up"

"Tisk, tisk…no thank you?" he asked her cockily.

"Thank you" she replied in mock sarcasm. Suddenly the room went quiet as they locked eye contact. After a few seconds Lucas looked away, breaking the silence.

"So, listen…I'm gonna go..." he said.

"Oh, yah…sure" she nodded.

"Okay then" he nodded as well, "Bye…I guess" and just as he was about to leave the room, Brooke called out,

"Lucas! Wait!" Lucas turned around to face her, "do you want to meet up or something…as friends…to thank you for…" she gestured around, "for this?"

"Yah, sure…that'd be great" he nodded.

"Great!"

"Late again!" Cecilia sighed as he entered their bedroom.

"Sorry Ceci, but we had an emergency" he shrugged as he took of his shirt.

"No matter…the point is that you are here now" she shrugged, patting the bedside next to her, "we can get naughty" Lucas looked at her for a second before replying,

"You know what Ceci…not tonight" he nodded, "I'm not in the mood"

"Fine…but you are totally missing out on some great lingerie I bought at the mall-, oh right! You wouldn't believe who I saw at the mall…Keiki Libbonson…I could have sworn she had gained a couple of pounds…poor thing…her husband was cheating on her with the secretary, and she knows it…she's just to hung up on him to let go…"

"Its over Ceci" he whispered

"What?"

"I think that we've pretended for far too long…I cant be with you anymore…"

"But I love you Lucas!"

"Please, Ceci…don't kid yourself…you don't love me…I think that we both need to just get out of this relationship and find people who we really can love"

"Like who?"

"I hate the light!" Brooke heard Peyton shout as she got out of bed.

"Morning to you too" she muttered before heading into the kitchen.

"I cant remember a thing that happened last night! I'm trying so hard to though!" Peyton whined as she poured herself a cup of coffee and placed her Gucci sun glasses on her nose.

"We're inside Peyton" Brooke pointed out.

"I had a lot of tequila"

"Jake left his pager here by the way" Brooke added as she grabbed a cup from the cupboard on the right.

"Wait! Jake!" Peyton asked in a horrified manner, "why do I distinctly remember a Jake?"

"Maybe its because you asked Lucas to call him for you?" Brooke shrugged, adding sugar to her coffee.

"Fuck! I did that?"

"Yah! And you were whispering all these weird things into his ear while he was driving too" Brooke shook her head with a laugh.

"How is it that you remember all this and I don't?"

"Years of experience" Brooke shrugged.

"Care to explain how perfect citizen and model mother, Brooke Davis compiled enough drinking skills to be able to gulp down…what was it…six…seven…maybe more….I don't remember…shots of tequila and vodka, and still remember everything that happened?" Peyton pointed out.

"I did a lot of drinking when Lucas stayed over night at the office" she explained.

"Oh"

"Yah, well…at least I got something good out of him leaving" she shrugged.

"I have to go and apologize to Jake!" Peyton sighed, pouring yet another cup of coffee for herself.

"And I have to get Conner from his grandmother's" Brooke nodded.

"To our eventful day" Peyton added sarcastically lifting her cup. Brooke laughed and clicked mugs with her best friend.

"Actually, I think Jake enjoyed picking her up last night" Lucas chuckled as he carried on their conversation.

"He did?" Brooke giggled.

"He's always had somewhat of a crush on Peyton…ever since high school, I guess" he shrugged.

"But Peyton always ignored him!" Brooke gasped.

"Yah, well, he still liked her anyways" he shrugged as he sat down on the grass

"Funny…isn't it" Brooke said as she sat down next to him, "sunset's amazing"

"Yah, it is" Lucas replied as he turned to her. Brooke blushed and looked down. After she picked up Conner, she had taken him to the park, where he ran around with a couple of his friends. Later, she left him with Peyton and rode on to work. Lucas had asked her to lunch, and somehow they had found themselves seated on grass, admiring the sunset in front of them.

"You don't get too many things like this in New York"

"No…no you don't"

"So…is your favorite movie still Wicker Park?" Lucas asked her as they walked around the park some more.

"Yep…mystery and romance is the perfect combination" she nodded, "And Josh Hartnett isn't such a bad plus" she giggled, "You're still into Terminator?"

"No" he replied with a slight blush on his face.

"Why are you blushing!" Brooke asked with curiosity, "what is you favorite movie?"

"The Notebook" she heard him mumble.

"What!" she gasped.

"What?" he held up his hands in defense, "after you left I was packing up your stuff and I found it wedged into the DVD player…so I watched it" he shrugged.

"I cant believe this! You go from Arnold Shwargw-whatever…to Rachel McAdams?" Brooke laughed.

"Stop teasing me…it isn't that funny" he laughed

"Yes it is!"

"No, it isn't"  
"Yes, it is!" Pretty soon, Lucas was chasing Brooke around the park, tickling her till she collapsed. A few minutes later, she lay on the ground, panting, with Lucas laying next to her. She turned on her side to face him.

"Lucas?"

"Yah?"

"Did you ever really love me?" she asked quietly, the question in her mind ever since she left Tree Hill. Lucas turned to face her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"How could you even ask me that Brooke?"

"I was just-, it didn't seem like you loved me" she shrugged angrily.

"That's crap, Brooke! I loved you more than anything…and all I did was pay a little attention to my work…for just a little bit…and you disappear" he replied angrily.

"A little bit! You call spending your whole day at the office a little bit?" she shouted and sat up, as did he.

"Hey! I was trying to give you everything you wanted! Your were just too selfish and spoiled to realize it!" Lucas yelled.

"All I ever wanted was you, Lucas! You were never around…so I had to leave! But that didn't mean I loved you any less!" she cried out.

"But that did mean that you could go around like a slut and have sex with just about anyone, right!"

"Lucas!" she gasped at his words.

"Let yourself get knocked up like a fucking idiot and ended up with that kid" he yelled out, and as soon as they left his mouth he had regretted saying them.

"Don't you dare bring Conner into this conversation, Lucas! I regret leaving you, and not being with you…but the only thing I will never, every regret is Conner!" she yelled out. They sat in silence…breathing in heavily until Lucas broke the tension between them.

"I…I have to go" he mumbled as he scratched his head.

"Yah, so do I" she replied bitterly as she got up and brushed the dirt off her pants.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked her without any emotion in his voice, but anger in his eyes.

"No thanks, I can get there on my own"

"Mommy!" Conner shouted out as he greeted her at the door.

"Hey Brooke! How was the 'lunch'?" Peyton asked with a wink.

"Let's not go there right now Peyton" she shook her head.

"Mommy! I can read!" Conner clapped his hands.

"Really?" Brooke smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"I do not like green eggs and ham…I do not like them…Sam, I am" Conner read from the Dr. Seuss book in front of him.

"Little liar…you memorized the words from when I read them to you!" Peyton squealed.

"Did not!" Conner replied in defense.

"The book is upside down!" Peyton pointed out, "Brooke, tell your son that he's a liar"

"Peyton!" Brooke laughed, "go take a bath! You're acting just like a four year old"

"Fine!" Peyton huffed as she left the room, "but this wont be the last of me Conner Jacob Davis!" Conner giggled and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Looks like we got her, didn't we Conner?" she laughed as she high fived him.

"Aunty Peyton is so clueless" he repeated from overhearing his aunt's conversations.

"Is that so?" Brooke laughed at her son's clever wit, "you over heard Aunty Peyton on the phone or something?" Conner nodded excitedly before adding,

"What's a Viagra?"

**Chapter **13: Some Unite but Others Fall

"Hey" Brooke said in a raspy tone as she opened the door and let him in.

"Brooke, I just wanted to apologize" he replied.

"It wasn't only you, Lucas…I shouldn't have said those things" she shook her head.

"I know…but what I said about you…and about Conner. I didn't mean them…you have to know that" he said as he neared her.

"Its fine Lucas…I know you too well for that" she smiled.

"I was thinking…maybe I can treat you and Conner to a night out or something" he shrugged.

"You know what?" she said as she looked into his sincere blue eyes, "that sounds great"

"Hi, is this Jake?"

"Yah…who's this?"

"This is…this is Peyton" she replied.

"Oh! Hey Peyton!"

"Listen, Jake…I kind of wanted to apologize for the other night"

"You didn't do anything wrong" he added sweetly.

"Thanks…but I remember everything that happened" she chuckled, "no need to cover up for me"

"You remember, everything?"

"Well…not everything…some things…a few things…actually, basically nothing" she ended up laughing, hearing him do the same on the other line, "it was actually Brooke who remembers it all"

"Ah…and what did she say?"

"She told me that you were really sweet while I was being a drunken asshole" she laughed

"I wouldn't say asshole"

"You wouldn't?"

"No…more like drunken...would brat be appropriate?" he joked.

"Hey! I was drunk!"

"Hence the drunken brat" he chuckled.

"You know something Jake?" she shook her head.

"What?"

"We should have lunch together someday"

"Really?"

"Yah…I'll call you soon" she smiled as she hung up. Peyton looked up at the clear blue sky and hugged herself contently before crossing the street.

"I was drunk!" Haley cried out.

"That was no excuse Haley!" Nathan replied, "you cant go around all pally with my ex-wife!"

"Why not! At least she's nice to me!" Haley cried.

"Oh, give me a break…you're being such a bitchy little brat right now!"

"I hate you!" she yelled out loud.

"Haley…"

"I want a divorce right now!" she shouted. Nathan was in shock at her words.

"You don't want a divorce Haley" he replied softly.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" she shouted.

"But-"

"And if your worried about your money, keep it! I don't want a dime!" she replied bitterly before storming out of his office.

"Conner!" Lucas chuckled as the little kid ran into his arms. Lucas was Conner's first male friend who was an adult and had taken quite a liking to him.

"Thanks for meeting us in the lobby, Lucas" Brooke smiled as she walked up to him.

"No problem" he shook his head, carrying Conner in his arms.

"So…where are you taking us this night on the town?" she asked him with a smile.

"McDonalds!" Conner suggested with a shout.

"No more junk food, Con…you've had enough already" Brooke replied sternly.

"The Park!" Conner shouted out.

"Conner!"

"No, wait, Brooke…that's not such a bad idea" Lucas shrugged.

"The park?"

"Yah…he could play…and it would give us a chance to talk about stuff"

"As I remember, the last time we went to the park…it didn't go too well" Brooke reminded him.

"No more fighting" he nodded, "swear"

"Okay, then…the park it is!" Brooke sighed with a smile.

"Yay!" Conner cheered excitedly.

"Let's go"

"I love this place" Peyton smiled as she entered the café.

"Yah, me too…its one of my favorites" Jake added.

"So, are you a latte man? Or a decaf boy?"

"How come I'm a boy if I like decaf…and a man if I like latte?" Jake grinned questionably.

"Cause these are Peyton's rules" Peyton shrugged, "Only Peyton can change them"

"Referring to yourself in third person…very tactful" he chuckled.

"Well, that's Peyton…tactful is her middle name"

"Well then, Jake thinks Peyton has a very nice name" he answered and they both laughed.

"You know how lame we sound, right?"

"Hello!" Haley answered as she pressed the 'call' button on her phone.

"Haley, its me" she recognized Nathan's voice on the other line.

"I don't want to speak to you ever again Nathan!" she shouted into the phone.

"Please, Haley…just hear me out…we'll go to dinner…together…please" he pleaded with her.

"Fine"

"Listen, I'm going to go get us some drinks and Conner an orange juice…do you mind watching him for a while?" Brooke asked as Lucas pushed Conner lightly on the swings. The truth was she actually wanted to call Peyton and tell her that she was with Lucas, she knew that Peyton would be excited.

"Sure…no problem" Lucas shrugged, "you know Brooke, I could get the drinks if you want" Lucas offered.

"No, its fine!" She replied, "I'll be right back" she kissed Conner on the cheek and then crossed the park to get to the café, leaving Lucas behind with a hyper Conner.

"Lucas?" Conner suddenly went quiet.

"What is it little man?"

"Are you my daddy?" Conner whispered.

"What?" The question took Lucas by great surprise.

"Maddy from next door has a friend like you and she calls him daddy. You're my friend…do I call you daddy?" Conner asked him.

"Little man…you already have a daddy" Lucas shook his head, a little sadness creeping into his voice, "he's in Arizona"

"No, I don't" Conner shook his head.

"Doesn't he visit you?" Lucas asked, confused.

"I don't have a daddy" Conner replied, a tear trickling down his cheek, "I thought you were my daddy"

"No, little man…I'm don't think I am" Lucas sighed, he picked up Conner and walked him over to the bench, rubbing the tear off his cheek, "but don't worry…I'm sure your real dad will show up…I mean, why would he want to miss out on a great kid like you?" As he said those words to Conner, the question echoed through his head…why would Conner's father want to abandon such great kid in the first place?

"Okay, I got orange juice and two coffees" Brooke said as she read the label on the Starbucks cups. She stopped when she saw the expressions on both their faces, "what happened?"

"Nothing…Conner's just a little upset, that's all" Lucas shrugged.

"About what?" she asked worriedly.

"Hey little man…why don't you go and play by the sand box…okay?" Lucas suggested and Conner nodded, running off to the sand.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"Uh…Conner asked about his dad" Lucas replied looking her in the eye, "the guy who visits him…what…was it twice a year?" he asked her.

"What did he tell you?" she asked, hoping that Lucas didn't question her earlier information about Conner's dad.

"He asked me if I was his father" Lucas eyes' searched Brooke's own for answers…but found none. Brooke was literally holding her breath, but trying hard to not make it look like she was practically shaking.

"Lucas…what would make him think that?" she asked coolly.

"Maybe it's the fact that he never sees his father…let alone knows he has one" Lucas answered bitterly.

"That isn't any of your business Lucas"

"Why did you tell me that he visits him twice a year"

"Drop the subject, Luke…he isn't your kid, so don't get that thought stuck in your head" she replied bitterly.

"Brooke, I-"

"Just drop it"

"So, thanks Jake…this is the first date I've had in a long time…and it felt really good" Peyton smiled as they arrived at the apartment.

"Yah" he nodded in agreement, "we should do it again sometime"

"Yah, we should" she grinned.

"How about tomorrow?" he asked

"Tomorrow sounds great" she nodded.

"Alright, bye" he said.

"Bye Jake" she said as she gave him a light peck on the cheek, " thank you"

Jake blushed a bit and then headed for the elevator, leaving Peyton to celebrate her joy with a happy dance inside the apartment.

"Sorry I went off on you Lucas" Brooke apologized, "its just that Conner's father is sort of a sore subject for me"

"Its fine Brooke…I shouldn't have stuck my nose in your business" he shook his head, "I guess I was just worried about the two of you"

"I appreciate it, Luke"

"No problem"

"So…are we ever gonna talk about that night?" Brooke asked with a blush.

"What night?" he asked turning to her as Conner slid down the slide.

"The night after Conner's party" she replied, referring to the night they had sex.

"Oh…what's there to talk about?" he shrugged. He could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt cross Brooke's eyes.

"I just thought…I don't know" she shrugged.

"Maybe we're just meant to be friends Brooke" he nodded, her eyes, he noticed, now gave a sense of disappointment as he looked into them.

"Yah…maybe you're right" she gave him a small smile.

"Its just that all we do is fight, Brooke…being friends would be better for us both" he nodded, knowing that his mind agreed with this, but his heart was thumping with objection.

"Yah…yah, you're right" she nodded softly, "friends it is"

**Chapter **14: Rebuilding Old Walls

"He was so amazingly awesome!" Peyton squealed as her and Brooke crowded around the kitchen table.

"He was?" Brooke asked.

"He was so sweet…and we mostly talked about nothing and I still had the greatest time ever!"

"That's great" Brooke nodded sullenly.

"What's with you…did something happen with Lucas?" she asked worriedly.

"You mean Lucas, my friend?"

"What!"

"Yah, he decided that we were better off friends"

"Bullshit!"

"There's nothing I could do about it, Peyton" Brooke shook her head as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"You could have said, ' I bear your child and all I get is 'friends'?'" Peyton suggested.

"Oh yah…cause that would have worked out just fine" Brooke nodded.

"Shut up for a second, I have to make a phone call" Peyton held up a finger as she picked up the phone.

"Hello…Haley?" Peyton asked, "do you wanna come over for dinner…oh, okay…tomorrow? Yah, tomorrow's great!" she nodded and then hung up.

"You invited Haley over?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan wants to talk to her tonight so she said tomorrow…but actually, she's coming over in a bit so that we could have a quick chat before her date" Peyton nodded.

"How many times have you guys talked to each other over the drunken incident?" Brooke asked her.

"A couple…I like her a lot" Peyton shrugged.

"Even though she stole your husband?"

"Ex-husband…plus that's just water under the bridge" Peyton waved her off, "Haley actually loves Nathan, I never really did…she's told me that he didn't tell her he was married when they were together until the end" Peyton shrugged.

"She's so nice, it kind of makes you wonder how she ever ended up with Nathan in the first place" Brooke chuckled.

"No idea…I think Nathan has magic powers"

"Have you been reading more of Conner's books?"

"No! Seriously! He's like the Evil Charming Man…he will charm you into being with him…and then suck the happiness right out of you" Peyton exclaimed but then stopped when she saw the expression on Brooke's face, "what? A little too much?"

"Just a bit"

"Hey Hales!" Brooke greeted her new friend with a hug.

"Hi Brooke" she smiled as she came into the door, "and who is this?" she asked as a shy Conner clung to the back of his mother's legs.

"That's my son…Conner" Brooke smiled, "he's a little shy"

"You know…he reminds me of someone" Haley shook her head. "but I cant remember who"

"Haley?" Suddenly Peyton came in and greeted Haley with a hug as well.

"Peyton! Oh my god! You wont believe what I finally said to him!" Haley replied as she followed Peyton, Brooke and Conner into the living room.

"What?" Peyton asked as they were seated on the couch.

"I told him I wanted a divorce!" Haley squealed.

"NO!" Peyton gasped.

"Yah! I'm so tired of the way he's treating me!" Haley shook her head, "we're having dinner tonight to discuss it…but I'm not gonna budge" she shook her head.

"Good for you girl!" Peyton high fived her.

"Mommy! Can I have some milk?" Conner asked as he came into the room carrying a cup and the bottle of milk from the fridge. Brooke has always told him not to pour for himself, so he always comes to Brooke.

"Sure babe" Brooke nodded. Haley stared at Conner for a few seconds before finally gasping.

"He looks exactly like Lucas!" Haley chuckled and then realized that both Peyton and Brooke went quiet, "what? Lucas is good looking…its not an insult"

"That's not it, Haley" Brooke shook her head.

"Lucas is Conner's father" Peyton added in a whisper when Conner left the room.

"Haley!" Brooke protested.

"What!"

"You cant just go around telling everybody!" Brooke replied.

"Lucas? Lucas is his father? Lucas Scott?" Haley asked in disbelief, "he never told me he had a kid"

"He doesn't even know" Peyton shook her head.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled again

"The truth is that him and Brooke dated for seven years" Peyton told Haley.

"What! How come he doesn't know?"

"Cause he got too absorbed in his job and Brooke felt like she couldn't bring a child into a lifestyle like his"

"Oh" Haley nodded in understanding.

"Plus she felt unloved" Peyton added with a shrug.

"Oh thanks for that Peyt" Brooke replied sarcastically, "its good to know I can trust my best friend with all my secrets"

"oh, no…I would never tell a soul!" Haley shook her head, "don't even sweat it"

3 Hours Later

"You look amazing Hales"

"This better be good Nathan" Haley warned as he pulled out a chair for her.

"I promise you Hales" he replied as he sat in his own…across from her. The restaurant he had chosen was the same place she used to work before, as a waitress…the first time they met.

"Bringing me here isn't going to help our marriage, Nathan" he shook her head.

"Haley, I said I was sorry for that night…its just that you pulled me out of an important meeting just to pick you up with my ex-wife!"

"You're supposed to care about me more than you care about you're stupid meetings!" Haley protested.

"You are Hales" he answered sincerely.

"No! No, I'm not Nathan!" she shook her head, "I'm nothing to you anymore…you aren't married to me…you're married to your work, just like your brother was and look how his life turned out!" Haley yelled, regretting she added the last part.

"What does Lucas have to do with this?" Nathan asked, confused.

"I mean…he loved Brooke, right?"

"Don't ask me Hales" Nathan sighed.

"You should know! He's your brother!"

"I don't have time for that kind of stuff!"

"Because of your work" Haley finished.

"No! Not because of my work" Nathan shook his head.

"Oh yah…and because your fucking your secretary, right?" Haley replied with tears as she yanked her purse from the table and stood up, "I'll have my lawyers call you, Nathan"

"Wait! Hales! You're right" he called out, making her stop dead in her tracks, "I don't want to be like Lucas!" he walked up to her, even with everyone staring at his outburst.

"I love you Haley" he cried sincerely, "I'm sorry that I ignored you…and cheated on you…I just never meant for it to be this way"

"Well, it is Nathan…it destroyed you and Peyton, now its destroying you and me…so why don't we just ended it the way you ended it with her?"

"I didn't end my relationship with Peyton because of my work!" he replied, "I ended it because I was in love with you! I wanted to be with you, Haley…me and Peyton were just married for the image…we were never really in love" Nathan shook his head.

"Then why do you do this to me?" Haley asked him as tears spilled down her face.

"I…I…I don't know Hales" he replied, his hands flustering, "and I'm sorry…I guess I kind of forgot how much I needed you" he whispered, his eyes watering, "please don't leave me"

**Chapter **15: Dealing With It All

"Awww, that's more emotion than he's ever shown me!" Peyton squealed into the phone, "definitely rethink the divorce Hales…but don't get back with him so soon…make him realize that you aren't gonna come back to him just cause he asks you too…make him pay!...bye!"

"How'd the date go?" Brooke asked as she entered the room.

"He wants her back! Isn't that sweet?"

"Okay, Peyton…I know that I said that you've changed for the better…but this is just borderline crazy!" Brooke exclaimed, "this guy was your husband…he cheated on you!...with her!"

"Calm down, Brooke…I realized that it wasn't meant for Nathan and me" Peyton shrugged

"When did you realize that?"

"That day I married him"

"So…what happened between you two?" Lucas asked as he and his brother sat down for lunch.

"She called me today and said that we should start over…she's moving out…and in with Brooke and Peyton for a couple of weeks" Nathan shrugged.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Anything to have her back, man" Nathan nodded.

"What I don't get is that if you love her so much…why ignore her from the start?" Lucas asked him.

"Why'd you do it to Brooke?" Nathan replied and Lucas looked down.

"I loved her, Nate" he shook his head, "I still do" Nathan looked at his brother and knew that Lucas needed a serious subject-change at the moment.

"So…are we going to Hawaii, or what?"

"Welcome to Fashion Unlimited, how may I help you?"

"This is Dan Scott, please tell Mr. Chase that the meeting for the company merge is set for Friday"

"Anything else Mr. Scott"

"Yes…it will be held in Hawaii, Honolulu to be more precise…and Mr. Chase, along with his team are invited to stay at the beach house with me and my sons"

"Alright, Mr. Scott…I will pass your message on to Mr. Chase…have a good day"

"Honolulu!" Peyton squealed happily as Brooke told her the new.

"I'd be gone for two days…its very important Peyton" Brooke explained, "I need you and Haley to look after Conner for me, the emergency numbers are on the fridge along with my number at the beach house, and everything else." Brooke rambled as she packed a couple more shirts.

"When's the flight?" Peyton asked her.

"My stupid idiot of a boss just told me about it today…he said it was mandatory that I be there or he'll fire me"

"So, when is it?"

"Two hours"

One Hour Later

"Hi, Haley?" She heard his voice ask over the phone.

"Nathan…hey" she replied.

"I just wanted to say goodbye…you know…before I leave to Hawaii" he answered softly.

"Thanks Nathan…have a safe trip"

"Yah…okay" he added disappointedly.

"Oh and Nathan" she burst out before he hung up, "Call me when you get back"

Two Hours Later

"Bye Conner…remember to be a good boy for Aunty Peyton and Aunty Haley…okay?" Brooke said as tears spilled down her cheeks. This was the first time, in his six years of life that she would be separated from him for more than one night.

"I love you, mommy" he giggled as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too baby"

"Bye Brooke…" Peyton hugged her as well, "don't forget to try on the bikini I packed for you" she whispered before letting Brooke go.

"Okay" Brooke chuckled.

"Bye Brooke" Haley hugged her as well, over the past few days they had grown pretty close.

"Bye Haley…I'll make sure to keep an eye on Nathan for you" she laughed.

"Oh, you better"

One Hour Later:

"So…ready for sun, fun, and three hours sitting in one room, listening to some stuffy sixty year-old talk about marketing advances?" Lucas whispered into her ear, causing her to jump.

"You scared me" she giggled as she hugged him, she breathed in the familiar scent of his after shave.

"Dan told me you'd be staying with us" Lucas chuckled.

"Yah, well…my idiot of a boss-for like the second time this week-has decided not to put me up in a fancy five star hotel, but instead in the beach house that your father owns" Brooke huffed.

"Oh, come on Brooke" he laughed, "its not so bad"

"Is it as good as having free room service…or a fuzzy bathrobe?" she asked him.

"No, but I'll tell you what…I'll make you whatever food you want as a replacement for room service" he chuckled.

"What about the bathrobe?"

"Um…you can have mine?"

"Fair enough"

On The Plane:

"Calm down…its only a couple more hours" he comforted her.

"I hate planes, Lucas!" she squealed as they hit turbulence once more.

"Come here" he said as he lifted the arm rest and let her rest her head on his shoulders.

"Hold my hand, Luke" she whispered, he smiled and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"I wont let anything happen to you…I swear" he promised.

"Thank you"

After They Land:

"So, should we head out…meet the fine women of Honolulu?" Tim asked as they all met up after going to their hotels/beach houses, and unpacking all their stuff, "Nathan? Come on? What do ya say?"

"Sorry Tim, got stay faithful to the wife" Nathan chuckled

"Since when?" Tim asked but ignored him, "how about you Lucas?" Lucas was about to agree until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Brooke, looking around sadly.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay here"

"Ugh…losers!" Tim whined, "I'm heading out, see ya!"

"See ya" Lucas waved aimlessly as he head over to Brooke, "Hawaii not your scene?" he asked reading the expression on her face.

"I just miss home, that's all" she shrugged.

"Already?" he asked sitting on the bar stool next to hers.

"Its really hard to leave family behind, Lucas" Lucas looked at her slowly, taking in her upset, but handsome features.

"Dance with me" he offered suddenly out of the blue.

"What?" she asked turning to him.

"Dancing might help get over being homesick" he replied holding out his hand.

"I don't know" she sighed.

"Come on, Brooke…I know you love to dance" he wiggled his eyebrows at her mischievously.

"Fine!" She groaned, but Lucas saw her smile as he lead her to the dance floor.

He pulled her close as a slow song came on over the speakers. Couples had gotten up to dance, holding their partners close. Brooke lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly all of Brooke's worries washed away as she felt like melting into his arms. Lucas sway slowly to the music as he kissed the top of her head softly.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Mmmm…much" she nodded as she closed her eyes and rested her head back onto his chest. Lucas smiled as he held her even closer, breathing in the faint smell of her shampoo.

"don't let me go Lucas" she mumbled, closing her eyes once more.

"Ugh!" Brooke mumbled as she found the light of the morning add on to her headache, "why does the sun come out when you need it the least?" she muttered to herself. Brooke got up and looked around, unable to piece together yesterday's events, but couldn't, her so called drinking experience wasn't helping her a bit. Brooke rolled over on her back to face the other side and her eyes widened. Next to her was Lucas, sleeping shirtless and maybe even naked, the covers wrapped around his waist obscured her vision of the rest of him. She closed her eyes and tried to recall everything that happened last night…she remembered dancing…and definitely drinking…some more drinking…and then black out. She couldn't remember anything at all in fact. It dawned on her that in her drunken state she could have easily accepted sleeping with him. Suddenly she felt him stir and rise. Lucas sat up and turned to look at her, "Morning beautiful"

**Chapter 16: **The Hurricane That Hit Our Hearts

"Oh, god, Lucas…please tell me we used a condom" Brooke sighed as she looked up at him.

"What?" he asked her with a smirk on his face.

"You and me" she gestured between them, "protection…?"

"Oh!" Lucas finally realized, "you think that…that you and me…" he motioned between them, "had sex?"

"Didn't we?" she asked him questioningly.

"If that's what you want to think…go ahead" he shrugged as he lay back in the bed to rest his eyes, but Brooke shook him awake.

"Lucas!" She cried out, "what happened last night?"

"Brooke...let your imagination run wild" he waved her off.

"Listen to me buster…you better tell me we used protection, cause the last time we didn't I ended up-" Brooke stopped the second she realized she had gone too far.

"Ended up what?" he asked sleepily.

"Uh…I almost getting…STDs" Brooke lied.

"STDs?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who knows?" she shrugged.

"Relax...we didn't have sex" he chuckled.

"We didn't?" she said, but hearing her own voice made her question whether she was relieved or disappointed. Did she really want one more night with Lucas Scott? With being drunk as her excuse? Probably…but she couldn't do it again, could she?

"No, you little sissy…we didn't" he tickled her sides.

"Lucas!" she giggled as she fought to keep his hands away from her.

"I'm going to go get changed and I'll see you downstairs, okay?" he told her as he got up. Brooke, again, didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed when she saw that he had shorts on.

"Hey Lucas" she asked as he got up.

"Yah, babe?"

"How come you and I are…were…" Brooke looked around the bed.

"Sleeping together?" he asked but then realized what he had said, "but not really sleeping together?"

"Yah! Exactly!" She finished.

"You didn't want me to go…you asked me to stay with you" he shrugged.

"I did?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I guess you just didn't want to sleep alone, or something"

"Morning, everyone!" Dan called out as Brooke and Lucas emerged from the top floor, "how was everyone's night out?"

"Well…lets see" Jake started, "Tim hasn't even come back…Lucas and Brooke came in totally wasted…Nathan actually stayed home…and yup, that was it" Jake finished as he grabbed the last piece of toast.

"Wow…what are you? The little playground snitch or something?" Brooke snapped at him playfully.

"Careful Brookie…lets not let the hangover take control" he snapped back.

"Hm!" she stuck her tongue out at him and then took the seat next to Lucas.

"So…Jack Chase just rang…he said we should all meet him at the office as soon as possible" Dan filled them all in.

"The funny thing is…I never even knew that Fashion Unlimited had an office in Hawaii…and I've been working there ever since I moved to New York" Brooke chuckled.

"Come on, lets go before he starts complaining about how late we are" Lucas said as he patted Brooke's knee.

"Brooke! Hand me the files!" Jack Chase bellowed as he sat in front of the Scott men and other business corporate men.

"Coming sir" Brooke came in carrying a stack load of files.

"Yah…you women cant do anything right can you?" he chuckled as he nudged the other corporate men around him, "especially you, Brookie…I asked for the Letterman files, not the Bankward ones" he told her as they laughed again. Lucas, Nathan and Jake were the only ones who refrained from laughing as they were the only ones who knew Brooke well. Lucas saw her cheeks blush a deep scarlet red, and could feel the humiliation oozing off of her.

"But sir, you asked me for the Bankward files this morning…you specifically sent me a message saying so and-"

"There are no excuses Brooke" he waved her off.

"But-"

"Just get out" he shook his head as he turned to his other employees.

Brooke straightened herself up as she left the office feeling completely humiliated. Never in her life had that man treated her with respect. She graduated top of her class from Duke, while she was with Lucas, she had a master's degree as well as working experience. She was able to do all the work he offered to get him to promote her to V.P, and yet he treated her like crap. Jack Chase had two V.Ps in his office, one was Brooke, and the other was his son, Daniel Chase. Daniel sat with Jack in all his meetings, he never had to do any work, but still got double the pay. Daniel was three years younger than Brooke and had absolutely no experience in working as this was only his second year working in the company. Lastly, Daniel had also taken it upon himself to throw snide comments about the way she dressed or looked, and had even gone far to almost forcing her to sleep with him. Brooke couldn't complain knowing that this job was the only one that kept her, Conner, and Peyton off of the streets.

"What an idiot" Daniel shook his head with a laugh as soon as Brooke had walked out. Lucas narrowed his eyes at the bony, young man. Lucas had never really liked Daniel much, he was snobby and cruel, and couldn't handle a proper business deal if his life depended on it.

"She may be incompetent, but she sure as hell is a looker" Jack laughed, a few others joining in and nodding their heads.

Lucas was getting angrier by the second…he couldn't let them talk that way about her. She was the woman he loved, and possibly still does…and they were treating her as though she was nothing.

"Tried to get her to sleep with me once" Daniel chuckled, not at all shy to share this piece of information with the men around him.

"Did you?" another laughed.

"That girl is an animal in the bedroom" Daniel gloated, knowing that his words were a lie. Every time he had attempted to get her into bed with him, she would refuse, throwing an insult at him almost every time.

"She slept with you?" Lucas asked, unsure of whether he heard it correctly.

"Twice!"

"Brooke…slept with you?" Jake chuckled, "that has to be the biggest lie I have ever heard"

"You think I'm lying?" Daniel challenged him, "ask her…go on then…she'll tell you that we spent two nights in a five-star hotel while she got her friend to take care of her kid" Daniel shrugged. Lucas's blood was know boiling. He was about to defend her…and now he finds out that what they were saying was true…how could he have even thought she was innocent.

"Lucas and Brooke used to date" Dan slipped out.

"Really?" Jack inquired.

"Not much" Lucas shrugged.

"Seven years" Dan shook his head, "straight out of high school"

"Seven years!" Daniel cried out, "did you have any women on the side?"

"No" Lucas shook his head.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" he choked, "seven fucking years? Was she an animal with you two?" Lucas loosened his tie at hearing this. He didn't like it when Daniel talked about having sex with Brooke…it bothered him to know that.

"I…I have to go" Lucas said as he got up

"But the meeting isn't over" Jack gestured around.

"You can continue without me, I'm sure" Lucas nodded as he head out.

"Lucas! Hey!" Brooke walked over to him excitedly as he walked out of the meeting doors. Lucas ignored her and continued walking to the elevators.

"Lucas?" Brooke called out as she grabbed his arm and stopped him, "what's wrong?"

"You know what Brooke…" he started but he couldn't look her in the eye, "nothing" he shrugged off her arm and continued walking away.

"Lucas!" she said as she raced up to him, "stop!"

"Brooke!" he shouted out loudly making her take a step back, "just leave" he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Fine" she nodded with tears in her eyes, "bye" she walked away slowly and brushed away a couple of stray tears that had fallen.

The waves crashed on to shore as Lucas sat on the sand, just staring out onto the sunset.

"Remember the last sunset we shared?" a voice asked from behind him. Lucas turned and looked up as Brooke sat down next to him.

"Brooke…I just really want to be alone right now, okay?" he shook his head at her.

"Lucas…at the club the other night…you asked me what was wrong and you comforted me..." she reminded him, "let me do the same for you"

"Yah…back when you were homesick" Lucas looked at her, "my problems are actually a lot bigger than that" he shook his head.

"How much bigger?" What Lucas wanted to tell her was that his problems were that the girl he loved was slutty enough to sleep around, get pregnant…and then do it all over again.

"Remember what you told me that night at the banquet?" he turned to face her.

"I said a lot of things that night Lucas" she chuckled.

"You told me that you had made it on your own in this world Brooke" he chuckled bitterly, "when really, instead of using family connections…you used sexual ones" he shook his head.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Daniel spent the whole meeting explaining to us how exactly you preformed in the 'bedroom' Brooke"

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked him, "I never preformed anything with that asshole"

"You don't have to lie to me, Brooke" he got up angrily, "the slutty ways you act can already confirm my every thought!"

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled as she got up, "don't you dare speak to me about that! I haven't had sex since I was with you!" she cried out.

"What about Conner? Yah, Brooke?" he asked her. Brooke's eyes widened with fear as she realized what she had confessed.

"That was one time" she lied, "it was a mistake!"

"I'm sure" he laughed bitterly.

"You're one to talk Lucas Scott" she pointed out, "you had a girlfriend and you cheated on her constantly! And now you're mad at me for moving on!"

"You know what Brooke! Just shut the fuck up…I'm tired of hearing all this crap" he shouted and saw her gasp. He had never…not once in the seven years they were together, spoken to her like that. He immediately regretted it when he saw her eyes water.

"You know what Lucas? Fine" she mumbled as she entreated back to the beach house.

Lucas wanted to go after her…just like he did six years ago…but he didn't…he was too proud.

A/N: I know what you guys are thinking…when is Lucas going to find out? Right? The thing it…I kind of what to rebuild the relationship between Brooke and Lucas, so that when the truth is out…I comes out in a bang…and its not going to be pretty either…so don't expect the whole, sure let's get together and raise our kid kind of crap…no way…its more like, "how the hell can you not tell me about my kid!", take it to court…kind of thing…but don't worry…People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end…question is…are they meant to be?

Hint: You're reading a Brucas fic…what do you think? she asks sarcastically

Lovies to all


End file.
